An Incurable Pain
by Shinigami Akumu
Summary: Kind of an alternate ending to the series. Ed will do anything to get Al's body back, even at the cost of his life. Can Roy and Al stop him before it's too late? Eventual RoyxEd.
1. Bite Marks

Okay, MAJOR apologies to anyone who read this the first time around because I was completely new to posting things and messed it all up. But, I have it right now! lol This could turn into RoyxEd, it just depends. It probably will.

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine…however, if you'd like to sell it to me…

**An Incurable Pain**

Chapter One: Bite Marks

The pain gripped Ed's chest as he jumped up and left the room at a run. The men's bathroom door made for a happy sight and he hid in a cramped stall. Biting himself was all he could do to keep from screaming. _This pain…help…someone…_ The pain of Ed's auto mail being attached was easier to handle. After a moment it left him and he was able to walk out and go back to the room. They were having a meeting about missions for the future, though Ed was lacking his usual attention and enthusiasm for the subject. After all, it would allow Al and himself to go on again and continue searching for the Philosopher's Stone. Ed needed it because, with its power, he could get Al's body back. That's all he cares about, though Al is set on getting Ed's arm and leg back.

Ed knew what he would get when he finally turned the knob and entered the room once again. He quickly and with the ease of practice wiped the grim expression off his face and replaced it with a huge grin.

"That must have been some emergency, Edward!" Havoc grinned, himself and laughed. Ed laughed with him half-heartedly.

"Well, when you gotta-"

"You did not ask to be excused, Full Metal." Mustang glared at him. _Because I would have screamed if I had opened my mouth…_

"Geez, sor-RY!" _Jerk._

"Now, to _repeat_ what I said…" his death glares were directed at Ed for the rest of the meeting.

"Phew…bout time!" Ed left the room in search of Al now that the meeting had finally come to an end. He couldn't stand Mustang's face anymore, if only because he kept glaring. _What did I do? Just because I didn't ask him if I could go to the bathroom? Geez…_ Ed had decided long ago that he was way too serious. _That guy needs to lighten up._

When he got back to his dorm room(that they were hardly ever around long enough to stay in), Al wasn't there.

"Al?…Al?" Ed looked all over the small room, even under the bed(which is ridiculous because he's too big to fit there…) but he was no where to be found. He sighed lightly and frowned. "Where could he be..?" At that moment he heard the cling of metal from outside and flew to the closed window. "Al!" And there he was, laying in the grass, staring up at the sky. Ed breathed a sigh of relief and opened up the window, then climbing out. Why risk running into Mustang again? He made my way over to Al and laid in the grass next to him. For a brief moment he pondered what Al could be feeling right then. Not just emotionally, but…physically. Ed knew he could see the same blue sky. The same puffy clouds. Yet…he knew Al couldn't feel the grass underneath him.

"Al…"

"Yes, Nii-san?"

"I'm going to get your body back as soon as I can. You believe me…right, Al?"

"…mm." Ed couldn't help but hear the doubt in his voice. Was it doubt? His imagination? _He must hate me…for putting him in there._ Ed stood silently and left him to his own thoughts. Where he was heading, he didn't even know. Ed just knew that he had to get out of there. That's when the pain gripped him again, squeezing his chest as hard as it could. he tried to duck around the corner so Al wouldn't see him, but all Ed could do was fall there. he bit into his flesh arm as hard as he could and his eyes welled up with tears. A few moments and the pain was gone, almost as if it had never been there, but Ed could feel something…different. Something he couldn't identify. He blinked away the offending water in his eyes and stood again. Blood ran down Ed's arm, but he didn't notice. He just wanted to get out of there. A pair of red eyes were watching him…but he was completely unaware.

Ed slipped into the cafeteria, but he wasn't hungry. He sat alone in the corner and folded his arms on the tabletop, resting his head on them with a frown. Ed's metal arm wasn't exactly comfy, but it was better than the unclothed, steel tabletop. He closed his eyes slowly, his face towards the window, away from all the soldiers. _What if I can't get Al's body back? Will he hate me more? No, I…I have to get it back. I have to. Then he can be happy again. That's what's important._ Of course, Ed's thoughts were interrupted by a happy, joking voice.

"You know, Ed, this isn't the best place to sleep." Ed turned his head and looked up at Hughes glumly. "Oh, come on! Don't be sad! Just look at Elysia-chan!" He immediately produced a picture of said daughter in a purple dress and straw sun hat. "Doesn't her smiling face just fill you're heart with sunshine!"

"Y-Yeah…" Ed couldn't help but smile, Hughes was always such a goof. It was more his humor than his pictures that helped to take away the sadness. Almost like the father he never had, in a way. Or, more like, the father Ed used to have. Hughes kissed the picture and put it away.

"So, what's the problem, Ed?"

"Uh…" As fatherly as he was, Ed wasn't going to tell him. Telling him about the pain would mean no more missions…and no more missions meant no Philosopher's Stone…and no Philosopher's Stone meant no body for Al…and that meant he would continue to hate Ed. "Nothing really…"

"Ed…" Hughes put his face close to Ed's, his hand hiding his words from the rest of the room and whispered with jokingly serious eyes, "You have blood on your chin." _And here I thought you were going to tell me the secret of the universe._ Hughes produced a white handkerchief and handed it to him. Ed wiped at his chin and sure enough, the cloth had a small red splotch on it.

"What the…" Then it hit him. _I bit my arm to stop my scream…_ He glanced down at his red coat's sleeves only to find a darker red spot on it. Ed quickly hid my arms under the table to prevent Hughes from seeing anything he shouldn't, then grinned at him. "Don't know how that got there!" He seemed about to ask a question when Hawkeye appeared. _Saved by the-wait a second…_

"Edward-kun, the Colonel wants to see you in his office."

"Oh…" Ed stood and waved to Hughes and started on his way to a certain death.

"Later, Ed!" _Yeah, if there IS a later._

Ed kept my eyes glued to the floor the whole way. When Hawkeye knocked on his door you could hear a barely audible "What is it?" to which Hawkeye replied, "I have Edward-kun here."

"Let him in." Ed could almost hear the smirk in his voice and grimaced. She opened the door and Ed silently strolled in, an annoyed look on his face. After she closed the door to leave them alone, he noticed that Mustang, surprisingly, didn't look any happier than Ed was.

"Full Metal…we have a problem."

There. I tried to keep out any OOCness because I like to keep the characters as much like temselves as possible. Let me know how I did! Also, I originally had this in first person and changed it to third...would first person have been better? Review, review :D


	2. Run Away

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one and applies to all.

Chapter Two: Run Away

"I realize we were about to send you on your new mission, but that will have to wait a little."

"What? But I have to-"

"No," he cutoff simply. Ed gave him a bewildered look and he explained further, "Scar is on the loose again, not too far from here. We can't risk it."

"I can take care of myself!"

"If I recall correctly, last time, you lost your auto mail arm and Alphonse was almost destroyed." Ed winced, because he knew it was true. Scar was dangerous, but still…

"But I need to look for-"

"How long has it been and you have found nothing? Getting killed by Scar won't change that."

Ed gritted his teeth and growled, "I'm not some little kid! I can-" he was cut off by Mustang's face suddenly very close to his own. Roy grabbed Ed by his shirt collar and glared at him. _If looks could kill…_

"You _will_ obey my orders without question, Full Metal." Ed wanted to look anywhere but those eyes. They appeared to pierce right through him.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Ed brushed him off calmly, though he was a little scared. _Why's he so angry?_

_"As for not being a child anymore, I'd say your lack of height disagrees with that statement."_

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC BLONDE HAIR ON YOUR HEAD THAT'S SO SMALL YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE IT WHEN YOUR HAIR IS BLACK!" Ed was fuming, but Mustang looked quite amused, and he knew Roy had done it to lighten the mood. _Tricky bastard…_

After leaving, and another few moments of pain, Ed went to find Al. He had to let him know they were staying here a bit longer. He knew it would disappoint Al, but he had no choice. He was angry at Mustang, but…there was something about that guy. He reminded Ed almost of Hughes, but maybe WAY toned down. He laughed quietly at his thoughts, until he smashed right into someone.

"Whoa…" Ed almost fell over, but the offending…wall? that he had knocked into caught him.

"Nii-san! Are you okay!"

"Al..?" He blinked and sure enough, the armor stared back at him. "Sorry, Al…I wasn't watching where I was going…"

"It's okay, Nii-san. As long as you're not hurt."

Ed grinned at him. "I'm fine!" However, his expression darkened when he remembered why he was looking for Al in the first place. "Al, the Colonel says we have to stay here for a few more days. He thinks Scar is near, so he doesn't want to let us out of his sight because of what happened last time…"

"That's okay, Nii-san. Then we'll just leave in a few days, right? A break won't be so bad." If Ed could have seen his face, he was sure Al would be smiling, which made him smile, himself.

"Yeah, Al."

After relaxing for most of the day, aside from getting pain, Ed was bored. Hughes was no where to be seen, and he didn't _want_ to see the Colonel, so that left him with nothing to do.

"Why don't you call Winry, Nii-san?"

"Do I have to?"

"Nii-san…"

"At least wrenches can't hit people through the phone…" Al sat by his side as Ed punched in the number he knew by heart.

"Rockbell auto mail, home of the wonderful mechanic Winry Rockb-"

"Winry?"

"Ed?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"WHY HAVEN'T YOU CALLED! YOU MEAN MIDGET!" Ed winced and held the phone away from his ear slightly. Al could certainly hear that much, and laughed a little. Ed shot Al a warning look which silenced his younger brother quickly.

"I'M NOT SHORT! And we've been doing a lot of work to-"

"LAST TIME I SAW YOU, YOUR AUT-_MY_ AUTO MAIL WAS DESTROYED! You aren't being reckless with it, are you!"

"Course not! Great to hear from you, but I have to go! Bye!"

"ED-" _click._

Ed sighed. "Satisfied, Al?" His younger brother just laughed.

Since life loves Ed and we all know it was inevitable, he bumped into Mustang later, literally.

"Sor-" Mustang looked down and saw Ed.

"Watch where you're going! Stupid Colonel!"

"Oh, it's just you. Sorry, Full Metal, I couldn't see you there."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ULTRA HYPER MIDGET WHO'S SO TINY YOU COULDN'T SEE HIM WITH THE BEST MICROSCOPE!" Everyone around stared, but Mustang just laughed. "It's not funny!"

"My, my…we're going to have quite some entertainment around here for the next few days." A bunch of guys cheered.

"I can't wait until the next assessment day so I can hit your face again!"

"I don't recall you ever hitting this beautiful face to begin with." he made gestures to show how perfect his face was. Ed blushed a little; it was true. Ed didn't get to hit him like he wanted to. _Damn you… _Since he couldn't help it, Ed jumped on him.

"Nii-saaaan!" Al easily dragged him off.

"You're too small to be able hit my face anyways." Roy dusted himself off gently.

"STOP CALLING ME SMALL!"

"Nii-saaaan! Stop!" And with that, Ed slipped out of Al's arms and pulled him back to their dorm.

"What? But…Nii-san, the Colonel told us to stay!"

"I don't care what the idiot says! I'm out of here! I'll do the mission and continue looking for the Philosopher's Stone."

"He's going to kill you when he finds out…"

"I'd like to see him try! Then I CAN punch him in his stupid, perfect face!"

"Jealous of Mustang, Ed?" Hughes face appeared at our door.

Ed growled, "I can't be jealous of something I hate!"

"Then you can be jealous of Elysia-chan! Isn't she so cute!" He paused and frowned. "What are the bags for?"

"Uh…"

Hughes leaned close and whispered, "You're not thinking of _leaving_, are you?"

"I am."

"Didn't Mustang tell you about Scar being around?"

"Scar can't be any worse than that stupid Colonel." Ed put on his best annoyed look.

"I disagree…"

"Me, too, Nii-san! He almost killed us last time!"

"We'll take our chances, Al. If we don't, we'll never find anything at all…"

"Nii-san…"

Ed frowned for the millionth time that day. "You won't say anything, right, Major?"

"I can't promise that…" Hughes shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

Ed growled and continued to pack, his mind firmly set on what he was about to do.

About 20 minutes later, Hughes showed up in Mustang's office, and after five more minutes of picture showing…

"You know, you should keep better track of Ed. He can be quite impulsive…"

Roy smirked. "Then he should grow taller so I'll have an easier time with it."

"Weeeell…" Hughes frowned, finally looking serious. "He's gone." There was a pause, then…

"WHAT!"

"He took Al with him and left a little over 15 minutes ago. He was dead-set on getting out of here. He said something about 'not being able to stand that stupid colonel'."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

Hughes made a "pffft" sound and gestured with his hands. "He locked me out of the room and by the time I got in, he had climbed out the window and left. Not my fault."

Right away, Roy got on his phone and ordered people to go after Ed and Al. Hughes smiled to himself. He could see that Mustang cared about Ed a lot-almost more than anyone else. He just wasn't sure _why_.

Too bad for the Colonel, Ed had expected this, so he and Al hid from the soldiers running around the town. The problem would be the means of travel. And somehow, he hadn't known it had started to rain. Ed was glad for the darkness when the pain hit him though, it made it so Al didn't see him almost sink to the ground. He sighed lightly when it passed.

"Nii-san…maybe we should just go back."

"No, Al. I don't want to hear the Colonel's sarcastic comments, and this is our only chance." They froze and went silent as another soldier went by. Ed sighed. "I see we can't go out but he'll send countless other people out, just to find-"

"AHHHHHGHHH!" _Splat._ Then a loading click from a gun could be heard, only to be dropped to the ground seconds later.

"HELP! Let me go! Don't kill me!"

Scar frowned. "Tell me the location of Edward Elric."

"I-I don't know! We're looking for him!"

"Then you are of no use to me."

"I'm right here, Scar!" Ed had jumped out before Al could stop him. Scar simply turned his head, the frown deepening. "Let him go, he isn't a state alchemist."

Scar threw the man away from him roughly. "Now I can finish what I started."

Ed transmutated his auto mail arm into his sword and rushed towards Scar. _You won't kill anymore innocent people because of me!_

"Nii-san!" Al tried to grab him, but he ran too quickly. Just as Scar dodged a few of Ed's swings there was a giant explosion directly behind him, surprising him enough for Ed to cut across his normal arm. Scar backed away a little and Mustang stepped up beside Ed.

"Get in the car, Full Metal." his hand was outstretched towards Scar, ready to snap at any time.

"Colonel, I was about to-"

"_BAKA!_" Ed stared at Roy for his unusual outburst. "Are you suicidal, Edward!" But Ed couldn't answer. _That's one of the first times he's called me by my real name…_"Get in the car, Full Metal. _Now_."

"Nii-san…" Al pulled Ed to the car and, after being quickly joined by Mustang, the three sped off. Havoc was the crazy driver, of course. As soon as they got out of the car, Roy grabbed Ed's arm.

"You will report to my office. Now." And he proceeded to drag Ed off to his little corner they called an office. After getting inside, he closed the door not-so-gently and stepped up behind his desk to stare out at the rain. (Actually to gain back his composure.) "Sit, Full Metal." Ed did just that, his mouth managing to stay closed. _I guess I deserve this._ "This is the second time you haven't listened to me today. Do you enjoy making me wo-making me angry?" He covered his slip quickly, but Ed still caught it. At last he turned to face Ed. "Do you know what could have happened out there? Do you know what _did_ happen out there?"

However, Ed was still hung up on the first part. "You worry about me?"

Mustang growled. "Aren't you listening to me! You could have died out there! A soldier DID die! Another was hurt badly." Ed's face went blank and he stared at Roy. _I…made all of that happen?_ "Do you realize that happened simply because you couldn't stand me today? How childish."

Ed weakly tried to defend himself, feeling as guilty as he was. "You were the one who sent them after me!"

"Only because you left."

"Why am I more important than them!"

"You're a talented state alchemist."

"That's not what I meant!" Ed would have said more, but nameless important people marched in and took Mustang's attention, shoving Ed out of the room like he was just some kid. The next time he caught Mustang alone, that guy would be sorry. Until that time came, Ed retreated to his dorm with Al and fell into a nightmare-filled sleep.

I feel like this could be a bit better, but I'm not so sure. x.x Review, review!

Aku-chan


	3. Nightmare

LOVE and HUGS to all my reviewers! I really have to say, I had a bit of a writers block on this chapter till I saw you guys are enjoying it. That's one of the things about writing I find interesting…it's so much easier and fun to write when you know people are enjoying it. :D Arigato!

Chapter Three: Nightmare

_It was black all around him. Ed ran, but there was no end. There seemed to be a face in the distance, a voice._

_"Edward Elric!" It was so familiar…Ed ran towards that face, that sound. It seemed to take an eternity, but he came face to face with Scar at last._

_"Nii-san!" It was Al, held by Scar's dangerous arm, glowing a brilliant red. _

_"Al!"_

_"You will create the Philosopher's Stone for me," Scar glanced at Al, "or your brother will die with you."_

_"No! Al!" Ed ran towards them, but it was too late. Al shattered like glass into a million pieces and Scar disappeared. "Al! Al…" _

When Ed woke, tears streaming down his face, Al was no where to be found.

"Al? …Al?" He sighed. "Why do you keep going on without me?" After getting dressed, being in pain, and cussing a lot, Ed found himself before Mustang's door, not even very sure how he get there to begin with.

"I'll show _you_." Ed mumbled and raised his fist to bang on the door. The door turned out to be hard and muscular. "What the…" Ed looked up into the face of Roy Mustang, his fist still against Roy's chest. _When did that guy open the door?_

"Is that how you knock, Full Metal?"

Ed blushed, pulled his fist back like he'd been burned, and glared. "I want to talk to you!"

"I thought as much." He walked into his office casually. Ed's metal fist banging into him had hurt. It would probably leave a bruise, but to hell if Colonel Roy Mustang would admit such a thing. "Close the door behind you and sit down."

Ed did as he was told, but didn't sit down. He didn't plan to stay long. Ed had figured out what to say and had turned it all over in his mind until he had it perfect. However, "Getting the Philosopher's stone is everything! You can't stop me! I won't let you take away my only chance!" was all that came out.

Roy frowned. It was strange, but he had yet to sit down, himself. "There will be many chances, Full Metal. You don't even have any leads right now. However-"

"But I can-"

"Do you _really_ understand what happened yesterday, Full Metal? That will _not_ happen again. Is that clear?"

"But, Colonel-"

"However, if you will calm down and stay put until something is done about Scar, _I_ will give you a lead I have on the Philosopher's Stone."

"…really?" Mustang nodded. Ed felt a little bad for being so rude about it when Roy was being so…nice? _Agh! Leave it to him to make himself look good! _"I'm going to go find Al…" Ed walked off for the door but was stopped by Mustang's voice.

"I'm sorry you were so short to have missed my face. I trust you will knock properly next time, Full Metal?" Roy smirked.

Ed practically jumped onto Mustang. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHIBI SO SMALL AND DEFORMED THAT IF IT HIT YOU, YOU WOULDN'T FEEL IT!"

"You could stand on my desk and still not qualify."

Ed threw a punch, but Roy caught it. "I AM NOT SHORT YOU JERK!"

"It doesn't seem that way from up here."

"Just wait till you're not paying attention! Screw regulations! I'll smash you into the ground so hard-"

"That I'll be you're height? What a waste of perfection."

"AGH!" Ed stormed out of the office, passing an entering Hughes who jumped out of the way of Ed's wrath.

Hughes grinned. "You sure have a way with pissing him off."

Roy smirked again. "He sets himself up for it."

"I have updates for you on Scar…" Hughes turned serious.

"Well, what is it?"

"Five more state alchemists have died."

"Five?"

Hughes nodded. "From what you said, I'd say he's looking for Ed specifically. He's going to need protection from now on."

"You know he won't accept that."

"We should at least let him know."

"No…" Mustang frowned. "You know Full Metal, he'd take the blame all for himself. The blame for their deaths, I mean." Hughes just frowned right along with him.

"Then what are you going to do about this? Despite what you say, I know you like Ed just as much as we do."

Roy smirked again and, turning away to face the window, mumbled. "More than you know…"

After much looking, Ed found Al outside again.

"Al…"

"Yes, Nii-san?"

"Have you been out here all day?"

"No, not all day."

Ed frowned. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You seemed tired, Nii-san, and I don't sleep."

Ed's frown deepened. "I went to see the Colonel today. He says if we stay put he'll tell me something about the Philosopher's Stone. He better not be lying!"

"I don't think he'd lie to us, Nii-san…"

"I bet he does all the time! I can't believe a word he says!"

"But you still do everything he says…"

"…" Ed glared at him. "Because I HAVE to. They're ORDERS." _…right._ Ed shook his head and growled. He couldn't even convince himself!

"Nii-san-"

"Shut up, Al." They both laughed.

A couple days later, things were quiet. Ed and Al were insane with boredom, but Scar had not been seen. Roy summoned Ed into his office.

"Scar hasn't been seen for days. I'm sure you've heard this?"

"Yeah. Does that mean you're going to give me the lead now?"

"On one condition."

"WHAT! We already filled your condition! You can't just add on another one!"

Roy smirked. "Of course I can. I'm the one who has what you want. If you really do want it, you'll do whatever I say."

"Which is what?"

"I'll be coming with you."

Outside the HQ, all was quite as a state alchemist patrolled the area, until…

"**_WHAT!_**"

This chapter just...makes me laugh. ha ha!


	4. Part One: No Frickin' Way!

Okay, I wasn't going to write another chapter until tomorrow, but you guys are so nice! All RoyxEd fans can scream happily now, because I've decided that this will become RoyxEd. You guys convinced me! How can I withstand the puppy dog eyes! Also, someone did actually mention Ed's pain, wondering what it could be. I'm glad it was noticed, though it is not(yet) a MAIN part of the story. You'll see, you'll see! One more thing, I REFUSE to kill off Hughes. Ever. He's just too great. In the actual series, I can kind of see how it was part of the plot and such…but well, I just can't do it. Now, on with it!

Chapter 4(Part One): No Frickin' Way!

"NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU COMING WITH US YOU PSYCHOTIC STUPID COLONEL!"

Roy smirked, though he wanted to frown. "Now, now, Full Metal. Is that any way to talk to your superior?"

"It is if he says something crazy! No way!"

"What's wrong with it, exactly?"

"I…" _What IS wrong with it?_ Ed never wanted to out right admit it, but there was absolutely nothing wrong with Mustang coming along. In fact, he could be of help.

"Hmm?"

"…nothing…"

"Ah, good. Then we leave this afternoon. Pack your things."

"Wait! What about being Colonel? You can't just _leave_!"

Roy smirked for real this time. "Sure I can. Lt. Havoc will be taking care of that. Of course, it'll be a poor impression of me, but it will have to do."

Ed somehow managed to ignore his comment. "Colonel…"

"Hm?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because…" Mustang tried his best to look serious, but grinned anyways. "…you're not tall enough to ride the train without an adult."

"…" Ed blinked. "OKAY, WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY IS SO SMALL THAT HE COULD PASS FOR A TWO YEAR OLD?"

Unable to hold it in any longer, Roy just laughed and laughed.

It didn't take Ed long to pack; he didn't have much. Al didn't have anything. He'd had no pain so far that day, and it made him wonder. Roy showed up with a small bag of his own. And, surprise, surprise, he wasn't wearing his military uniform. He instead wore black dress pants with black boots, a black shirt with a neat red design of his transmutation circle, and a black trench coat. Ed couldn't help the strange little thought that entered his mind: _Does he TRY to look that good, or is it just natural? _

"Ready to go, Full Metal?"

"Yeah-uh-why're you dressed like that?"

"It's easier to get around as a civilian. Would you like to try putting on a military uniform with all the trouble you get into? We'd be plagued by upset people…"

"Shut up, I get your point." Then he had a wicked thought and grinned. "That means you have to call me by my real name."

Roy didn't seem phased one bit, which pissed Ed off to no end. "And you, by mine." Al laughed, but was once again glared at by Ed and shut up. It was going to be a loooong train ride, he could tell.

"Guesssss whoooooooo!" Hughes apparently jumped out of no where, wearing jeans and a black shirt with a brown leather coat. "And look! I brought plenty of pictures of Elysia-chan to keep us company on our long trip!"

Ed stared up at him in horror. "Colonel-"

"Roy." Mustang corrected.

Ed growled. "Whatever! What's HE doing here!" He points at Hughes.

"He's coming with us."

"You think I'd stay behind and leave you and Roy to get into trouble together?" He grinned and leaned close with a mock-annoyed tone, "And didn't anybody ever tell you not to point at people?"

"Col-Roy…"

"Hm?" Mustang pretended not to care, but it was interesting to hear Ed say his name.

"Where are we even going? You didn't tell me the lead you had…"

"It's not really a…lead, per se. More like a hunch."

"You're dragging me out to where ever just because you feel like something might be there!"

"Nii-san…" Al tried to calm Ed and the black cloud over his head. With little success.

"Al! We don't even know where he's taking us! This is stupid!"

"If you would _listen_…we're going to Central City."

"Central…? But...there's nothing there."

Roy smirked. "That's what you think."

"Ed, just look at Elysia-chan's smiling face, and you'll feel better!" Hughes pushed the picture towards him. "See?"

Ed hardly glanced at the picture. "Yeah, great."

Yes, yes, this is just a short little part one to chapter 4. Just a little bonus for you guys being so nice! And tomorrow you'll probably get chapter five with 4 part 2, so…lucky people! Ha ha...though, it's 2 AM for me, so I dunno who's going to read it before I get the rest out anyways. o.O oh well! enjoy anyways!


	5. Part Two: Yes Way & The Fifth Laboratory

Sorry it took me so long to get this one out today! I had to go grocery shopping with my mom and stuff. I was a little low on inspiration at first, but then it started to flow like normal. o.O ha ha, thanks so much for reviews you guys are so nice/gives everyone cookies/

Chapter 4(Part Two): Yes Way

"You know…" Roy broke the long silence. "Isn't that what you do all the time?"

"Huh?" Ed gave him a funny look.

"You said I'm dragging you out just because I _think _something might be there. Isn't that what _you_ always do?"

"Er…" Ed turned away and looked out the window.

Mustang smirked with mischief. "I think you look for excuses to yell at me."

"WHAT! That's stupid! Of course I don't! You just keep giving me reasons-"

"Nii-san…calm down!"

Hughes grinned goofily and added in, "Yeah, Ed. You're proving him right."

"Grr…YOU GUYS ARE ALL CRAZY!" And with that, Ed jumped up and went to the back of the train to get some fresh air-_alone_. He frowned. _What's that guy's problem? He always does that to me. Stupid Colonel. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…_

"Oooo, you shouldn't have done that!" Hughes teased. "Now he's mad again!"

Roy's smile turned into a straight line and he sighed. "I know."

"Maybe you should just go apologize? My nii-san is just like that; it's not your fault. But he doesn't usually stay mad for long over small things."

Roy thought it over, but only for a minute. "I guess I should." He stood and went towards to back.

"Now…" Hughes leaned close to Al and whispered. "What's going on with those two?"

Mustang reached the back and stopped dead in his tracks. Golden hair swayed with the wind as Ed looked out into the day with a frown. Roy's words caught in his throat.

"Gonna stand there all day, Colonel?" Roy blinked and stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"Full-…Edward…" he stepped up next to him.

"…"

"…I'm sorry."

"I know." Roy looked down at him, but Ed didn't look back. He just continued searching the scenery around them, as if he would find something there. Roy wanted to reach out and touch his gloved, flesh hand, but knew he shouldn't. "It must be nice…"

"Nice?"

"To only have to worry about promotions and…women."

Mustang frowned. "I worry about more than that." _A lot more…_

"…mm."

Roy wasn't going to tell Ed that he looked for the lead on the Philosopher's stone and talked to everyone he knew. He wasn't going to tell him that what they were going to do was against military orders and probably dangerous. But most of all, he wasn't going to tell him that he could lose his job and be put in prison for it if anyone found out; that he was doing this to make sure Ed could get what he wanted without getting hurt.

"Look at Elysia-chan! She'll make you remember!"

"But I don't know anything!" Hughes had been pestering Al for information the whole time.

Hughes sighed. "There's something going on, though. You know that much, don't you?"

Al thought for a minute. "I guess…" As far as he could tell Ed didn't like Mustang very much, and was slightly surprised that Roy didn't come back five minutes later with a bruised face. _He must have said things right this time._

"How long will it take us to get there? It's going to be dark soon…"

"We'll be there shortly…" Roy restrained himself from making a joke about Ed's height being measured in time to equal how long it would take, and shrugged. "I knew we'd get there after dark. We don't want anyone to see us. After we check it out, I have a hotel room all set to go. We'll spend the night there and come back."

"What are we checking out?"

"The fifth laboratory."

Ed gave him another funny look. "the one that's been closed for a while now? How are we supposed to find anything there?"

Roy smirked. "We sneak in."

Ed frowned. "What makes you think anything is there…Roy?"

"That's my secret, Edward."

"Stupid Colonel…"

But Roy could see it: Ed was smiling.

Chapter 5: The Fifth Laboratory

It was indeed dark when they got there. They stopped by the fancy hotel Roy had picked out to drop off what little they had, and snuck off for the fifth laboratory. Roy didn't know exactly what they were looking for, but he'd leave that to Ed. He and Al had to help Mustang and Hughes over the fence because they had metal limbs that couldn't be hurt my barbed wire.

Ed mumbled as he pulled Roy up, "You're heavy…"

"Are you calling me fat?" Mustang mock-gasped.

Ed grinned. "Maybe."

"I'm not fat…" Roy whined.

After getting up, they only saw one way to really get in. A vent. Mustang climbed up on Al's shoulders and tried to squeeze himself in.

"It's too small…" He sighed and jumped down. "We won't be able to fit." However, Ed climbed up Al's shoulders and fit right in.

"I fit…"

Hughes frowned. "Yeah, but, Ed, the rest of us don't."

"So I'll be right back and let you know what I find."

Mustang scrambled up there and just barely grabbed Ed's foot. "Are you insane? You don't know what's in there!"

"It's been abandoned for a long time, Colonel. There's probably nothing here." Ed wiggled out of his grip. "I'll be fine."

"Edward…"

"What?"

"…be careful."

Ed grinned. "Don't worry." And off he went. The others could just sit there and wait.

After following the vent for a little while, Ed fell through a loose panel and hit the ground. "Ow…" But the ground wasn't dirty or dusty. The floor had been cleaned. _That means someone is here…_

"Ahh, look! It's chibi-san." Envy grinned down at Ed from where he stood with Lust and Gluttony. Ed jumped up and transmutated his arm into his sword.

"What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are, chibi-san! We want the philosopher's stone."

"I'm not going to help you get it!" Ed took a few swipes at Envy, but he dodged them easily and hit Ed hard, knocking him out.

Mustang yawned. It had to have been at least a half hour since Ed went inside. He was worrying, too, but no one was going to know that. Hughes just chattered on about Elysia-chan. That all stopped when Scar jumped over the fence, his fingers dripping with blood from the barbed wire. He immediately spotted Al, and knew ed must be inside.

"Don't move." Mustang held out his hand, ignition glove at the ready. Scar bolted to the left and Roy repeatedly tried to get him and missed. Scar threw his hand into the wall and with his power, it came crumbling down. He jumped inside and they all ran after him. Hey, at least they were inside now, but with their luck, the explosion had probably been noticed.

From somewhere in Central: "Yes, sir. I understand. I'll check on it immediately."

"Uhhh…" Ed sat up dizzily.

"You're awake."

"Can I eat him?"

"Stupid! We need him to make the philosopher's stone!"

"Envy."

"I'm not doing anything for you!" Ed stood and glared up at them.

"Oh, I think you are…"

"What-"

"Nii-san!" Apparently the Homunculus had found and easily captured Al, Roy, and Hughes.

"Didn't I tell you guys to wait outside!"

Hughes shrugged. "Scar let us in."

"Let you in-"

"Enough chit chat." Envy pointed to a transmutation circle on the floor with over 30 people in the middle. "Get to it."

"…people?"

"Don't you know?" Lust smiled. "The main ingredient in the Philosopher's Stone…is humans."

"…" Ed just stared, then got angry. "You're lying!"

"If I was lying, why are they here?"

"…I won't do it."

"That's a shame…" She stepped up to Roy and pointed her claws at him. "Seeing how your friends can die so easily…" The tip of a claw poked into Roy's neck and a small dot of blood appeared.

"Stop! I…I'll do it." The guys in the circle all gasped.

"Full Metal…don't you go through with it."

Lust smiled again. "Do you want to die that badly?"

At that moment, there was an explosion and a wall came tumbling down. Scar stepped forward. "If you don't want any trouble…you will let them all go." Scar had been watching and had decided to help…it's not like he cared, but no one would be killing state alchemists except him, and no one should be able to kill innocent people. Envy, Lust, and Gluttony all went after Scar, just as he thought they would. That let the others escape easily enough. It seemed more and more like the place would fall down. Ed didn't want to admit it, but he owed Scar. It took a few minutes to find their way out, but once they did, they were stopped in their tracks. There stood Alex Louis Armstrong, the state alchemist.

"Armstrong, what are you doing here?" Roy asked, out of breath.

"I think that's a question I should be asking you." He frowned. "And the little Elrics? Major Hughes?"

Ed stepped forward. "We were investigating because the Homunculus were causing trouble here."

Unfortunately, he didn't buy it. "You're supposed to be in East City. This is Central's matter." In the distance, he could hear military cars coming. "Get out of here. I'll handle it!" He flexed his muscles and sparkled. They thanked him and were gone before you could count to five.

"Major Armstrong!"

"Archer, sir." Armstrong saluted him.

"So what's going on here?"

"Apparently some Homunculus are causing trouble here, sir."

Back at the hotel, Roy was just a liiiiittle pissed.

"What the hell were you thinking, Full Metal!"

"She was going to kill you!"

"That's better than having you kill a bunch of innocent people!"

"You think she would have spared anyone if I didn't?"

"…"

Hughes whispered to Al, "Do you think Ed won?"

"Forget it, Edward…let's just sleep." Roy walked off to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I think he did." Al laughed.

Ed sighed and they all got ready for bed. Ed and Al shared one and Roy and Hughes shared a separate one. Secretly, Roy though it would have been nicer to share with Ed; not just because he liked Ed, but because Ed was small. It would allow him more space.

"Some five star hotel.." he grumbled.

Surprise, surprise! Here is part two to chapter 4 and chapter 5. I'm sorry, I really am a neat freak of some strange variety, because I couldn't let the numbers get messed up. Man, I'm weird. Review, my friends, review!

Lots of love and cookies!

Aku-chan


	6. New Developments

Heehee, sorry to PainfulxRecovery for not having a love scene there. >.> I will soon, I promise!

Also, I noticed that document manager is being mean to my spacing. So, I guess I'll just have to try out these goofy spacers. Let me know how it works!

* * *

Chapter 6: New Developments 

Ed woke up and yawned. Unfortunately for him, everyone else(minus Al) was already eating, and it didn't look like they were going to leave him much. "Hey! Don't eat it all!"

Mustang smirked. "Yes, Maes, save some for Edward. He's a growing boy, after all. I think." He seemed to ponder it and was promptly hit over the head by a certainshort alchemist.

Ed mumbled, "I'll be taller than you…" and took the rest of the food, including stealing Roy's bowl of rice.

"Hey! That was mine."

"You don't need it." Ed grinned. As he was eating, he did happen to notice that Roy was only in his boxers(as was everyone except Al. Poor Al…), but tried not to pay too much attention to it. Roy was fully aware of Ed's small form in his own boxers. The auto mail arm and leg made him frown a little, though. _He shouldn't have to deal with that…_

Hughes kicked Roy under the tiny tabled and mouthed silently "Stop staring." He grinned and continued eating as Mustang glared at him. He thought no one would have noticed.

* * *

After finishing, they left and sat at the train station, waiting.

"Why isn't it here yet?" Ed whined purposely. The Colonel had been acting weird lately, and to hell if he wasn't going to find out why.

"It should be here in about five minutes, Ed. I think you can wait that long."

He stared at Roy. "You…you just called me _ED_."

Once again, Mustang appeared not to notice. "I can't call you what everyone else calls you?"

"Uh…" Ed didn't have an answer for that. _What's wrong with him? Stupid Colonel…_

A moment later, the train showed up and they got on, taking a private compartment in the back, like they had last time. Ed made sure to sit next to Mustang this time instead of across from him. The ride back was fairly quiet; Ed was trying to figure out things about the Fifth Laboratory as well as Mustang. Mustang was thinking about what Ed's reaction would be if he ever kissed him. Hughes was thinking about Elysia-chan and looking at his millions of pictures of her. Al was thinking about how great everything would be when it was all over.

_There was a lot of that red water…I saw it. And…humans? That's no good, I could never kill people just to make the Philosopher's Stone. There has to be another way…there has to be. What were the Homunculus doing there? Did they know I was coming? And that stupid Colonel…what's he up to? Grrr…_

Mustang stole a glance at Ed and smiled to himself._ He'd probably hit me._ His stomach growled a second later and they all looked at him. He shrugged, "Ed took all my rice this morning." Ed reached into his bag and produced a candy bar somehow. He offered it to Roy, who gratefully took and ate it.

Hughes drew his attention back to his pictures. _My Elysia-chan is sooo cute!_ "Isn't she so cute!" He showed everyone all his pictures.

"…" They all just stared.

Al would have smiled, if he could. _We'll fix this all somehow. Nii-san will fix it. Then we can go back home and live with Winry and Aunt Pinako. They're pretty much our family. It'll be great…to have our bodies back. I hardly remember what it feels like. _

_Ed stood suddenly. "I…want some fresh air." Somehow, he hoped the Colonel would follow._

Roy stood. "I'll go with you. If you don't mind, that is."

Ed shrugged and lead the way out to the back, and leaned on the rail, just like he had the day before. Roy did the same. "Roy…"

"Hm?"

"Do you…have a home to go back to?"

Mustang seemed to think it over for a moment. "If it can be called that, I suppose I do."

"I mean…a real home. A place you belong."

"The Military seemes to be the only place I belong."

Ed smiled sadly. "I don't even belong _there_."

"Then what about you, Ed? Where…do you belong?"

"No where, I guess…"

Roy pulled Ed into his arms and gave him a small, gentle kiss. _You could belong…with me._

Ed didn't react until a good moment later. He pulled out of Mustang's hold. "W-What the hell was that?"

Roy turned away. "Nothing, Full Metal." He tried to put up his defensive wall again. _I knew this would happen. He has yet to hit me, though._

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Ed turned Roy around to look at him. "Y-You just kissed me!"

"So?"

Ed frowned. "So…what does this mean?"

"What does it mean to _you_?"

"…" It was Ed's turn to turn away. "I…don't know."

"…mm."

Ed turned back to face him, but Roy was already looking away. "I'll…go back in." Roy went to leave, but Ed stopped him in his tracks by grabbing him in a hug.

"Don't…go…" And they stayed like that for a while more.

* * *

Aww…:D yay! Now that I have finished, I shall reward myself with lunch! Review, let me know about this spacers! Less confusing? 


	7. Someone Knows

I'm really happy that the spacers helped! And I'm glad you guys liked the little ending. Heehee…

* * *

Chapter 7: Someone Knows

Ed turned back to face him, but Roy was already looking away. "I'll…go back in." Roy went to leave, but Ed stopped him in his tracks by grabbing him in a hug.

"Don't…go…" And they stayed like that for a while more. It was then for the first time in at least two days that the pain came. He gripped Roy tightly because it hurt so much, not knowing if he was hurting Roy.

"Ed..? What's-ahh, that hurts!" Roy hissed.

Ed could hardly comprehend that much, but fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air.

"Ed!" Roy dropped down and held him. "Ed…breathe! You have to breathe!" It took a moment more, but Ed was able to breathe again, though he coughed for a little longer. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm…fine." Ed coughed again. "It's nothing…"

"That's the worst lie I've ever heard out of you…" Roy looked around. "We need medical assistance."

"No!" Ed broke away from him and hurriedly stood up. "I'm fine!"

"The hell you are! You almost crushed me and then you couldn't breathe!"

Ed looked away, back out to the country. "It's nothing…"

"There's something you're not telling me, Ed. What is it?"

"…"

"Tell me!"

"If I tell you…you have to promise never to mention it to anyone, not even doctors."

"I…I can't do that! Something is wrong! You need help!"

"If you want me to tell you, you'll promise!" Ed looked angrier than he was.

Roy thought it over for a minute. _What's he hiding? Why doesn't he want help? I don't…understand. But if I don't promise, I'll never know, will I?_ "Okay…I promise."

"If you ever break that promise…"

"I don't break promises to people I care about, Ed."

"So you…" Ed looked out again. "…you care about me."

"Aren't you going to tell me now?"

Ed sighed. "It happens all the time. It's been happening since…" he thought about it. "I'm not sure, really. I guess it wasn't too long ago."

"Then you can still be he-"

"It's a pain that happens in my chest. Like someone squeezing me too tight. It's worse than…" he thought about the worst pains he'd felt. "It's worse than attaching my auto mail."

"Ed, then we need to-"

"I can't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"If I'm put in some hospital…I can't keep looking for the Philosopher's Stone. And then…Al will never get his body back."

"But if they can cure it, you wouldn't have to deal with it anymo-"

"I've looked through a bunch of medical books, and I've asked questions. No one can help me, Roy."

Mustang grabbed Ed by his shoulders. "You can't just give up like that!"

Ed smiled sadly. "I'm not planning to. That's why I can't just go live in some hospital for the rest of my life. I have a stone to find."

Roy let go of him. "But if anything happens to you…"

"Then we can deal with it when it comes. You'll help me, right?" Roy just nodded. "You know…that's the reason I ran out of the meeting the other day."

"Ed…I'm sorry, I didn't kno-"

"I know. Let's go back inside."

* * *

Of course, when they went back in, they acted like nothing had happened; the pain _or_ the romance.

Hughes whistled. "That was a lot of fresh air…"

Ed blushed and Roy just shrugged with a smirk. Hughes certainly got it, but Al still wasn't quite sure. There was more silence, then "Nii-san…can I talk to you?"

Ed looked up. "Sure, Al." They stood and went out back, a place which now seemed to hold quite a few memories for our pint sized alchemist. "So, what is it?"

"Nii-san…" Al seemed to hesitate. "What's going on with you and the Colonel?"

Ed turned a shade of crimson and turned away. "Nothing. What would make you think something stupid like that?"

"Major Hughes seems to think there's something…and you're blushing."

"AGH!" Ed threw a fit.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the private compartment, Hughes interrogated Roy.

"So what happened out there, huh? Huh?" Hughes nudged him.

"You're the investigator, you figure it out."

"Steamy romantic stuff, huh?" Roy looked out the window and tried to ignore him, until… "But…aren't you a little old for him?"

"…are you calling me old?"

"Ahh, err, no!" Hughes thought about it. "Because…if you're old, I'm old. And we can't have that." He grinned.

Roy smirked. "Full Metal…Ed…is different from any woman I've ever been with."

Hughes smiled. "I know…" Then he frowned. "But if people, especially within the military,find out, you'll be in more trouble than he will."

Roy frowned right along with him. "I know. And Ed…I'm not sure if he'll understand that. Or accept it." Mustang sighed. "IF he even likes me to begin with…"

At that moment Ed and Al burst back in. "Roy, he won't stop asking! You tell him!" Ed whined and plopped down next to said Colonel.

Roy looked annoyed. "Don't be a child."

"I'M NOT A KID!"

"Then you can handle it." Roy smirked.

Ed turned a dark red and looked down, his hair covering his face. Roy reached over and tucked some of it behind his ear.

"It's okay, Nii-san…I understand."

Ed breathed a sigh of relief. "Roy…"

"Hm?"

"Are we there yet?"


	8. Winry?

**Happy Birthday to br14nn4, this chapter is for you!** It gave me the idea, too. >.>

* * *

Chapter 8: Winry?

The rest of the way there was mostly full of "Are we there yet?"s. It annoyed the hell out of Roy, and Ed and Hughes got smacked a few times. Every time Ed would ask, Hughes would wait exactly three minutes, and ask again. Needless to say, when they finally got off, they were all bruised up.

"Ed!"

"Huh?" Ed looked around, but didn't see anything.

"HEY! MICRO MIDGET!"

Ed was in Winry's face faster than she could blink. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHIBI BEAN THAT'S SO SMALL IT ISN'T EVEN WORTH EATING?"

She smiled. "You."

Ed jumped at her, but Roy had the back of his shirt so he couldn't go anywhere. "HEY! Who's side are you on!"

Roy smiled. "My own side, of course."

"You traitor!"

"Come on, Ed! We don't have any time to waste!"

"What? But, Winry, what are you even doing here? We just got b-" She grabbed his hand and hauled him off to a waiting car. The rest followed and got in.

"Lt. Hawkeye."

"Sir."

Roy was slightly worried. "How did it go?"

"With Havoc?"

"Yeah."

"All went to according to plan. No one noticed."

Roy breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good."

Ed poked him. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Full Metal."

"What happened to _Ed_?" He frowned.

"We're back, aren't we? I'll speak to you in my office later today." Ed stayed fairly silent for the rest of the ride.

* * *

When they got there, they all stepped into Roy's office. It was decorated and there were balloons everywhere!

"What the…" Ed looked around.

"SURPRISE!" A bunch of people jumped out, including(but not limited to. Ha ha) Gracia, Elysia-chan, Major Armstrong, Havoc, Fuery, Pinako, Breda, Ross, Sheska, and Falman.

Gracia set a big cake on Roy's desk. "Happy 17th birthday, Ed!"

"…my birthday?" Ed was the only one who was surprised. "Who planned this?"

Winry smiled. "I spoke to Lt. Hawkeye and she arranged it with Colonel Mustang."

Ed looked up at Roy. "You did this?"

He shrugged and smiled. "Happy Birthday, Full Metal."

For once, Ed didn't mind being called that. "Thanks."

* * *

Several slices of the best tasting cake later(it was made by Gracia), it was time for presents! Ed was pretty excited, but he'd never show it. It was his first birthday party since he'd left home five years before. Al's would be later in the year, and he'd be sure to have something special for him, too.

The first present was from Winry and Pinako. It was slender except for one part that bulged out and it was really heavy. He gave her a funny look, but opened it anyways. "…a wrench? And…oil?"

"YES!" Her eyes sparkled. "Isn't it great! Now you can take even better care of your auto mail!"

Ed sweat dropped. "Uh…thanks."

Next was a REALLY heavy present from Major Armstrong. Ed opened it only to find… "A…weight lifting set?"

"YES!" Armstrong flexed his muscles and sparkled. "Now you can get muscles like these!"

Ed sweat dropped again. "…"

After that was a small rectangle package labeled 'From: Maes, Gracia, and Elysia-chan!'. Inside was a picture of Hughes, his wife, and his daughter.

"Isn't she SO cute!" Hughes grinned.

"Y-Yeah." Ed smiled nervously. Now he'd never hear the end of it.

Following that was a book from Sheska.

She blushed. "It's an Alchemy book!"

That was the first present so far that DIDN'T scare him. Fuery, Havoc, Hawkeye, Breda, Falman, and Ross had pooled their money to get Ed a whole bunch of stuff that he didn't really need, but it was nice anyways.

And then…there was just one left. A large box. Ed peaked at the tag which identified it to be from Mustang. He gave Roy a suspicious look, and opened the box to reveal a silky black trench coat which had the same symbols on it as what Ed already had, but they were in red. They all cheered for him to try it on, so he slipped off his red one and put the black one on. It was a littletoo big and touched the floor, but it was wonderful none the less and was probably really expensive.

"You'll grow into it." Roy gave Ed a wink that only he could see, and he blushed brightly.

* * *

They were all about ready to say their good byes to Ed and go off to their duties, when he said. "This is…the best birthday I can remember." He smiled a bit shyly at them all. "Thanks, everyone."

Many hugs and "it's no problem."s later, the room was empty, with the exception of Ed and Roy. He had told Al to go on ahead, since the Colonel needed to talk to him.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah." Ed smiled.

Roy returned it. "I'm glad. But…we need to talk about something a bit more serious now."

"Like what?"

"Like…us."

"Us?" Ed frowned.

"We are…_something_, aren't we?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Okay." Roy turned and looked out the window as he usually did. "We can't be…public about this."

"Why?" Though Ed was fairly sure he knew the answer.

"I could lose my job for it, and it's probably illegal. You know that. Hughes and your brother know…but no one else can. Understood?"

Ed stepped closer. "Is that an order?"

"Mmhmm." Roy pulled Ed into his arms. "And you better follow my orders…" Ed grinned and, standing on his tip toes, kissed Roy again.


	9. Problems On Base

What is Ed's pain? Well, he has re-are you kidding? Where would the suspense be if I told you what he has? Heehee…you'll see, you'll see! I promise!

* * *

Chapter 9: Problems On Base

Ed stared up at the ceiling while he laid on his bed. "Al…"

"Yes, Nii-san?"

"You can't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?"

"About…me and the Colonel."

"I wasn't going to tell anyone."

"I know, Al, but…" Ed looked over at him. "We'll both be in big trouble if anyone finds out, so…pretend you don't know anything, okay?"

"Okay, Nii-san…"

"Thanks, Al…"

* * *

"Ahh, another beautiful day, huh? All thanks to Elysia-chan!" Hughes produced a framed picture of her and placed it on Mustang's desk.

"Maes…"

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone."

"I knoooow that!" Hughes sighed. "How can you look so gloomy when you have Elysia-chan here!"

Mustang smiled a little and picked up the phone to make his boring morning calls. "Say, Maes…when do you have to go back to Central?"

"Hmm…a few days, I think."

"I see…"

"What?"

"It's nothing. Can you get me…books?"

"Books?"

"Medical books, information, anything."

"What for?"

Mustang smirked. "I can't tell you."

"Oooooh, secret stuff! Then…why am _I_ getting it?" Hughes looked skeptical.

"Not secret, just a promise." Hughes shrugged and went off for said items. _I'm sorry, Ed…but I know how you are. I have to be sure for myself._

* * *

It was 8 PM and after not seeing Mustang for the whole day, Ed was a little worried. So he went to check it out of course. _Knock knock._

"Come in." It sounded like a sleepy Roy, and walking in confirmed that. There were books piled on his desk and on the floor around it. Mustang himself was slumped over his desk, apparently trying to keep focus while falling asleep.

"R-Colonel..?"

Mustang shot up at the sound of Ed's voice. "Full Metal." He stood and walked over to Ed.

"What are you doing?"

"Studying."

"Studying WHAT?" Ed narrowed his eyes and slipped around Mustang to pick up a book. "Medical Science and Diseases…" He frowned. "I know what you're trying to do. I told you, I looked. And you promised."

Roy was staring out the window again. "…I don't want to give up. Besides, I know how you do things. You could have easily missed something import-"

Ed grabbed Roy by his shirt, even though his smallness ruined the effect he wanted. "I told you not to! You promised!"

"I promised…that I'd help you." He tried to pry off Ed's auto mail arm, without much success.

"That you'd help me get where I'm going! Not 'help' me get help!" There was a cough behind them and Ed let go immediately.

"Sir." Hawkeye didn't look at all disturbed. Roy wasn't worried-if she knew anything, it would stay with her.

"What is it?"

"Phone, Line 2."

"Alright." He frowned. "if you'll excuse me, Full Metal. We'll talk later." Ed stormed off to find Al.

* * *

Roy picked up the phone, hitting the 2. "Roy Mustang."

"Mustang? This is Marco."

"Marco?"

"Yes. You called and said you needed me right away?"

"Well…" Roy explained the symptoms to him. "Do you know what it is?"

"It sounds like-"

"Don't say. This line may not be secure. Do you know how to cure it or not?"

"Perhaps…but it's not completely…safe."

"Safe?"

"It could have bad after-effects."

"Like what?"

"As you said, this may not be a secure line…"

"I understand. I'll be seeing you. I appreciate the help."

"It's alright." _Click_.

Mustang slammed down the phone.

"Colonel, please use the phone quietly!" Hawkeye reminded.

Roy sighed. _Bad after-effects? That's not worth the risk…Ed's lost enough as it is._

* * *

"Al! Al!"

"Over here, nii-san!" Al waved to him from the fountain's edge.

Ed came and took a seat beside him. "Do you think the Colonel trusts me?"

"Maybe sometimes." Al laughed a little.

"Al…"

He stopped laughing and would have frowned. "What is it, Nii-san?"

"Do you think…" He trailed off.

"Tell me."

"Do you think…he loves me?"

"I-I don't know, Nii-san…" Al pondered that for a moment. "Why don't you ask him?"

Ed smiled. "Thanks, Al."

"Nii-san…"

"Hm?"

"Do you love him?"

"…I don't know, Al." He paused. "Do you think…it could ever work, even if we did?"

"Sure it could."

"Yeah?"

* * *

Hughes came back to the office to find a sleeping Mustang. He shook Roy gently. "Hey, buddy, wake up."

"Huh…?" Roy jumped up. "Don't do that!"

Hughes grinned. "Any of these books help?"

"No. Take them back." He laid his head back down on his desk.

Hughes looked at him like he was crazy. "Now you want me to take them all back!" He picked up a bunch and mumbled. "Last time I help you with stuff like this." Though he had a smile on his face.

"Colonel…"

"Huh?" Roy sat up again to find Ed in front of him. "You two have bad timing…" He yawned. "Help Hughes take the books back."

"Why don't YOU help?"

"Because I had to read them all."

"You didn't HAVE to! You wanted to."

Roy groaned. "Fine, Full Metal." He grabbed a bunch and went after Maes. Ed followed.

* * *

Back in Roy's office, Hughes talked about Elysia-chan's newest this and that. Then he was gone, leaving Roy and Ed.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Can it wait a few minutes?"

"Why?"

"I'm going home. I don't sleep here, you know."

"Oh…" Ed paused. "Then…shouldn't we talk now, before you go?"

"You're coming with me."

"I am? Who decided that?" Ed grinned a little.

"I did." Mustang smiled. "And you have to follow my orders." He grabbed his coat and Ed followed him out to his nice, little, black car. But they didn't know that someone, who had been watching them all day, had just run off to the Fuhrer.

Roy's house wasn't so bad. A little on the small side, but it was very clean and organized. To Ed, it spelled out N-E-A-T-F-R-E-A-K.

"I'm going to change out of this uniform. Make yourself comfortable." Roy went off for his bedroom.

Ed hummed to himself for a moment, a little nervous. As soon as he spotted Roy's stereo(uh…are they supposed to have those? Oh well, they do now.) he turned it on and picked a station with music he knew. He stood by it, swaying a little to the music, and singing to himself quietly. "...I'm here without you, baby…but you're still on my lonely mind…I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time…"

Roy stepped out and listened. He was now wearing a black silk shirt and faded jeans. He snuck up behind Ed, and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Ed's head. They swayed together slowly to the music. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"What about?"

Ed pulled away so he could face him. "Roy…do you trust me?"

"What? Of course I do."

"It didn't seem like it today…"

Mustang looked confused. "Why?"

"You were looking at those books…because you didn't trust that I've read them all."

"It's not because I don't trust you. I just wanted to make sure. I wanted to know for myself."

"…mm."

"Ed…" Roy paused. "…if I knew someone who could possibly help you, would you at least go see him?"

"If?"

"I know someone who might be able to help, but he'd have to see you."

Ed cringed. "But I hate shots and doctors…"

"This doctor is different. He uses alchemy."

"Alchemy?" Ed frowned. "That doesn't sound right…"

"Would you go-for me?" _"Perhaps…but it's not completely…safe. It could have bad after-effects." _"…nevermind."

"Nevermind?"

"Yeah. We'll talk about it later." They were both a bit tense about the whole situation, until…

Ed's stomach growled. "Err…" They both laughed.

"I'll order some pizza…"(Can they do that? Do they have pizza? Darn it. Oh well.)

* * *

They ate it mostly in silence, curled up together on the couch. Mustang yawned after they were all done. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired. It was a long day."

"Oh…yeah…" Mustang stood, carrying Ed in his arms. "Hey! I can walk for myself!"

"I walk faster than you."

"That's because you're nothing but legs!" Mustang gave him a funny look and dropped him down onto the comfy bed. He then proceeded to remove his shirt that he had put on not too long before. Mustang yawned again and crawled into bed next to Ed. He grabbed the blonde boy and held him close.

"Roy…"

"Hm?"

"Do…do y-you love me?"

"…yes. I love you, Ed." Roy kissed him gently and snuggled closer.

"I love you, too…Roy." And they dozed off together…

* * *

This is a longer chappy than normal! Coolness. Review, review! The song I borrowed from 3 Doors Down. 


	10. Big Problems On Base

This is a bit shorter than I intended, but that's okay. :D And who knows, br14nn4, maybe they DID have gamecubes. >.> And just for Uniasus, I added in more short jokes. >.>

* * *

Chapter 10: Big Problems On Base 

Ed and Roy woke up to a phone ringing. After yawning, Roy picked it up. "This is Roy Mustang."

"We have a problem, Roy."

"Eh? Maes? What's wrong?"

"Well, Elysia-chan stubbed her toe yesterday, but aside from that-"

"If you don't get to the point, I'm going back to sleep."

"Whaaaat? Today isn't your day off."

"I know, but my shift is a little later today."

"Ooooh, well, you're going to have to get up now."

"What? Why?"

"The Fuhrer is looking for you."

"…" _The Fuhrer? Why?_

"I think someone told him…"

"But-who? Tell me you're joking…"

"No, I'm not…"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Shit…okay. Thanks, Maes."

"Take care, Roy…" _Click._

Ed poked him. "Hey…what's going on? What's wron-"

Roy cut him off with a loving kiss that lasted until the doorbell rang again. "I love you, Ed." He crawled out of the bed and put shoes and a shirt on.

"No! Don't…don't be like that! Don't say goodbye! Tell me what's wrong!"

"The Fuhrer knows…"

"…" The doorbell rang again, and then there was loud banging.

"Hurry up, go through the window! I might be able to get out of this. If they see you, it'll prove everything!"

Ed peaked through the curtains on the window. "Roy…"

"What?"

"They have the house surrounded."

"Dammit…"

Ed put on his shoes. "Guess we got no choice…but to resist."

"Don't be foolish. They have a ton of men. We're talking about the Military, Ed."

"…" He followed Mustang to the door.

Roy opened it and was grabbed right away and cuffed. "You're under arrest, by order of the Fuhrer King Bradly."

Roy glanced at Ed, who they hadn't seemed to be noticed yet. "What the hell are you doing! Get out of here!"

"Don't fucking kid with me!" Ed clapped his hands and touched the ground. Soldiers went flying. He grabbed Roy and broke the handcuffs with alchemy. "If you think I'm going to let this happen, let another personI love be taken away from me,you're stupid."

"I know." Roy pulled on his ignition gloves. "I figured you would say that. Let's go!"

It seemed to take forever to get away, there were so many people. Roy could only come to one conclusion: "The Fuhrer must have known that we'd resist. At least Hughes warned us." Ed agreed. Soldiers and their cars flew everywhere. Until most of them were gone, and then they ran; Ed lead the way, they were going to Resembul. (Sorry if it's spelled wrong, I've seen it spelled too many different ways.)

* * *

"Major Hughes, sir." 

"Yes, Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"I've gotten word that Ed and Roy have escaped."

"Good, good…does anyone know where they're going?"

"They have no idea, sir." She smiled.

"Excellent." Hughes had called all the people he could trust into his office,(including Al)even some people from central. "Now…" Hughes grinned. "We're all about to become fugitives with Roy and Ed. If you have any objections, speak now." Hawkeye pulled out her gun. "And we'll kindly relieve you of any information you hold against us." No one moved and Hughes smiled. "Good. I had a spy on the inside, and we have found that there is at least one Homunculus in the Military. Maybe more. My spy was killed yesterday a little while after he had told me. That means I'm probably next." There was much mumbling among the men-and women.

"But, sir…" Havoc interrupted. "We don't know where they are."

Hughes smiled again. "I believe I do. Get ready to move out, leave the rest to me."

* * *

"Sir, Major Hughes is here to see you." 

"Great. We get to see what this traitor has up his sleeves. Send him in."

"Fuhrer, sir." Hughes saluted. "I have a group ready to move out and capture the fugitives."

"You were a friend of one of them, were you not?"

"An enemy of the military is not my friend."

"I see…very well, then. Carry them out."

"Yes, sir." Hughes left and the secretary glared at the Fuhrer.

"Are you stupid? That's just more people to catch."

"All the more fun. They can't make it out alive. It just gives us an excuse to kill them. Prepare a better group. Also, send a message to every town, letting them know who we're after."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

They had been running for a while and Ed's stomach growled. "Roooy, I'm hungry." 

Mustang's own stomach was protesting. "Yeah. Let's stop and get some food."

The chairs at the outside restaurant Roy picked were really low to the ground. It suited Mustang fine, but Ed had to sit on his legs. Roy was trying to hide his laughs.

"It's not funny! You picked this stupid place!"

"Well, if I had known you didn't fit in the chairs-"

"You DID know! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANT THAT'S SO SMALL THE OTHERS TRAMPLE IT?"

Roy burst out laughing and the waiter cautiously brought them menus. Roy grinned wickedly and decided to poke at Ed again. They needed some fun in their new gloomy outlook on life. "What are you going to order?"

Ed shrugged. "The fried chicken, I guess. It's lunch time."

"Kid size?"

Ed grabbed him from across the table. "HEY WHO ARE YOU SAYING IS A PIECE OF GUM SO SMALL THAT IT DOESN'T GET STUCK BETWEEN THE TREADS OF YOUR BOOT?"

Roy just smirked. "Anyone ever tell you you're cute when you're angry?"

Ed blinked and pulled back. "Stupid Colonel…"

Roy just laughed.

After eating the waiter gave them the bill and Roy sweat dropped. "I don't have any money on me."

Ed sweat dropped too. "Me either…"

Roy smiled at the guy. "How about you put it on my tab? I'm a state alchemist, the military will pay for it."

"Your name, sir?"

"Roy Mustang."

"You're the ones the military is after!" everyone looked.

"Shit!" He grabbed Ed and ran off, half the restaurant after them.

* * *

How was that? Review, review! 


	11. Broken Hearts

Well, I don't know if Roy likes saying "shit"…but he certainly does say it a bit, doesn't he? o.O And well..I don't know if these chapters are meant to be funny or serious…I just can't help myself. Most of the episodes could be kind of serious, but also had funny parts, so I guess I'm trying to keep with that…though of course we have a sad episode here and there…lol

* * *

Chapter 11: Broken Hearts

It took a looong time to get there, and by the time they did, they were starving. It was in the middle of the night, and they were, luckily, pretty sure no one had followed. Ed banged on the door and they waited.

"I feel bad for waking up-"

At that moment an extremely annoyed looking Winry in pajamas answered the door. "YOU ANNOYING STUPID MIDGET! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE…" she noticed how beat up, tired, sweaty, and hungry they looked. "…night…are you two okay?" She pulled them inside, seated them on the couch, and went to wake up Pinako.

"How are we supposed to explain this?"

"I guess we tell them the truth?"

"With omitted parts?"

"Hmm…"

"My, my, don't you two look unhappy." Pinako left and came back a few minutes later with mugs of hot chocolate, even though it wasn't winter. "Tell me what happened."

Ed gulped. "Well, you see…we were set up, you could say, and now…the military is after us."

Winry frowned. "Like…fugitives?"

Ed and Roy nodded, and at that moment, there was banging on the door.

"Roy Mustang and Edward Elric! Come out peacefully, and you won't be harmed!"

"Shit!"Roy grabbed Ed's hand and ran towards the back window, but he saw one of them outside of it.

"Dammit! What are we gonna do?"

"Go out 'peacefully' and attack them like last time?"

"Seems like the only option. We'll have to change locations. I can't let them get hurt because of us."

"Agreed." They went to the door slowly and as they opened it…they were jumped.

"BOO!" Hughes grinned. "Did we scare you?"

Ed jumped on Hughes now. "OF COURSE YOU SCARED US YOU IDIOT!"

Roy sighed with relief and pulled him off. "I'm just glad it wasn't the real thing. What are you doing here?"

"I brought some friends for help!" Hughes stepped aside and they all piled in, including Al, and saluted Mustang.

He shrugged. "I don't think I'm the Colonel anymore."

Hughes smiled. "Sure you are, when you know what I know. You'll go straight to the top with this."

"What is it?"

Hughes leaned over and whispered to Roy. "There is at least one Homunculus, maybe more, within the military."

Roy's eyes narrowed. "Who are they?"

"Oh, that's the best part, and it's just kind of a guess, but…" Hughes went back to whispering. "…the Fuhrer's secretary, and…the Fuhrer himself."

"…"

"So you see, if we can prove it somehow, you'll go straight to the top."

"And the rest of us can't hear this, because…?" Ed glared up at them.

"Because we have to devise a plan for it first, little buddy."

"…OKAY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A BLONDE EYELASH THAT'S SO TINY IT DOESN'T EVEN HURT WHEN IT FALLS IN YOUR EYE?"

"Nii-san! Calm down!" Al stopped him from jumping on Hughes again.

"There's just one problem with all of this…" Pinako looked them all over. "Where are we going to keep all of you?" They all immediately started to argue over who had the couch, the floor, and even the table.

Ed poked Roy. "You, me, and Al will take the guest room upstairs."

"Sounds better than sleeping on the floor."

"How come the Colonel gets a bed?" Havoc eyed them suspiciously.

"Why don't I get a bed?" Hughes whined.

Ed sweat dropped. _If I had known this was going to happen, I wouldn't have burned our house…_

"Because I'm too beautiful to sleep on the floor." Roy found a mirror on the wall and checked his hair, which was all messed up. "I need a shower…"

"I call shower first!" Ed stuck his tongue out at Mustang.

Roy smirked. "I'll go with you."

Ed stared at him in utter horror. "NO WAY YOU PERVERT!"

Everyone just stared, not quite sure what was going on, but knowing they didn't want to get involved.

Ed raced off to the bathroom and locked the door. After getting undressed, he put a towel around himself and asked Pinako to wash his clothes while he was in there.

* * *

Al had gone off to visit their mother's grave(along with Armstrong for protection) by the time Ed got out. He used up all the hot water on purpose so that Mustang would get to freeze his ass for being a pervert. Most of the guys were sleeping or playing cards while Roy and Hughes tried to formulate a plan with Hawkeye. Ed poked Pinako. "Are my clothes dry?"

"Almost."

Of course at that moment, Roy turned around and saw Ed in just a towel, and stared.

"What are YOU looking at?"

"You." Ed blushed a little at that until… "You know, for being so small, you have quite a bit of muscle-"

Ed jumped on him, forgetting that he was only in a towel. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING ONE OF THOSE ANTS THAT CAN LIFT 80 TIMES THEIR WEIGHT?"

Roy gave Ed's towel and small tug and smirked.

Ed jumped off him right away. "PERVERT!" He glared. "I don't care if my clothes aren't dry." And he stormed off to get dressed.

Hughes grinned. "Why does he like you anyway?"

Roy shrugged. "I guess I'm just that good looking."

Winry stared at them. "Ed…likes you?"

Mustang looked at her. "I guess you could say that."

"So you two are…"

"Lovers?"

"I see…" And she walked off, looking pretty unhappy.

"Uh oh…" Hughes whispered to Roy. "Looks like you just broke her heart."

"Not me…Ed."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Fuhrer's secretary pulled together a small army of about 100 men, some of them state alchemists. They all had plenty of weapons and ammo. "Now, remember, we don't want to kill the little blonde kid. Kill or capture the others, but keep him alive. You'll be leaving shortly." 


	12. Mending The Past Part 1

I'm doing another Part 1 Part 2 kinda thing because I'm on a bit of a creative low. I broke up with my boyfriend yesterday, s'why. So…forgive the shortness. And I gotta get on my homework.

* * *

Chapter 12: Mending The Past Part 1

Mustang grabbed Ed by the shirt a few minutes later and whispered. "You need to go talk to Winry."

"Winry? Why?"

"Because I told you to."

"Since when do I listen to you-"

"Since I was taller. Which is your whole life."

"HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING-"

Mustang put his hand over Ed's mouth, which Ed promptly bit. "Ow! What are you doing!"

"Going to talk to Winry, I guess." Ed turned and marched off to find her.

Mustang smirked, then went back to Hughes. "Does this look infected to you?"

* * *

Ed knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She sounded like she had been crying.

"It's me."

"…go away."

"Why?"

"Just go away!"

So of course Ed came in instead. She looked like she had been crying. "Winry…"

"What do YOU want?"

"What's wrong? Roy told me-"

She was suddenly in his face and hit him with a wrench. "I don't want to hear about it! He killed my parents and I almost forgave him for it, but then he took you, too…" She grabbed Ed and sobbed into his hair.(Yes, even she is taller than him, you can see it really good in episode 17.)

Ed blinked. "What..?"

She jumped away. "I…um…that is…"

"You like me, Winry?"

She looked away. "I…always have."

"…sorry."

"…forget it." She turned slowly with an evil look. "Al was always taller than you anyways."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHIBIFIED BEAN THAT'S SO TINY YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO MAKE ITS AUTO MAIL?"

They both laughed, though Winry's was half-hearted. In her mind, Colonel Roy Mustang had taken away her parents…and her love. _Is this…unforgivable?_

* * *

Later that evening, Roy and Hughes had come up with a pretty good plan. They wanted to tell Ed, but he had gone with Al to visit their mother's grave again.

"Al…"

"Yes, nii-san?"

"How are we going to kill the Homunculus? They just come back after you kill them, right?"

"…mm. I don't know how to kill them."

"Who could we ask?"

"Sensei?"

"She'd kill us!"

Al laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

"Let's go back, Al."

Little did they know that a visitor awaited them.


	13. Mending The Past Part 2

Well, here's part 2 which is also short, which I feel bad about. But the next chapter will be a full chapter, I swear. Yes, PainfulxRecovery…boyfriends suck. /huggles and gives cookies/

* * *

Chapter 13: Mending The Past Part 2 

When a knock sounded at the door, almost every person in the room pulled out a weapon of some kind. Ed and Al wouldn't knock. They opened the door cautiously to a tall man with long blonde hair and glasses.

The man saw all the guns and back up a little. "Um…is Pinako here?"

Mustang frowned. "Who are you?"

"So you've finally returned. This would be…" Pinako stepped up. "Ed and Al's father."

"Pinako. You look well…" Hoenheim looked around. "Why is the military in your living room? Ed isn't in trouble, is he?"

* * *

When Ed and Al returned from visiting their mother's grave, they just walked right in. A few guns were drawn, but quickly put away. Al didn't pay much attention, but Ed stopped right in his tracks at the sight of Hoenheim. "You…" Ed jumped him and hit him in the face several times. "YOU STUPID OLD MAN! WHY DID YOU COME BACK?" 

Al dragged him off. "Nii-san! ….are you saying this is…father?"

"YES! THIS STUPID OLD BASTARD IS OUR STUPID FATHER!" Ed tried to jump him again, but Mustang held him back this time. "Hey! Who's side are you on?"

Roy frowned. "You don't need to beat him up. That's childish."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LITTLE BEAN KID WHO NEVER GROWS UP?"

Mustang smirked. "Something like that." Ed started trying to beat him up instead.

"Ed…"

"What do you want, you stupid old man?" Ed stopped beating up his love for a moment.

"The situation has been explained to me, and I think I can help you."

"I don't need your help you stupid-"

"I know how to kill the Homunculus."

"…"

"You do, father?" Al was completely happy.

"Yes, but I want one thing explained to me, first."

"What?" Ed wasn't too pleased.

"You're…" he looked at Ed, then pointed at Mustang. "…dating that guy?"

* * *

A young man started collecting the farm tools he had used that day, preparing to put them back in the shed. It was a nice, quiet night in the peaceful Resembul, until… 

**_"SO WHAT IF I AM YOU SICK OLD MAN! ARE YOU SAYING I'M A BEAN SPROUT DATING A BEAN STALK?"_**

The young man dropped his tools and ran inside, pulling his family into the basement.

* * *

After their father explained how the Homunculus are made and how to kill them, Ed had disappeared. 

Mustang frowned. "Where's Ed?"

"Nii-san said he'd be right back. He said it was important." Al thought for a minute. "But, father…"

"Yes, Al?"

"That means…the Fuhrer's secretary, the one who looks like mom, that means she is-"

"That's right, Al."

"But then that means-"

"She is a body without a soul. She's not your mother…she's not my wife." He frowned. "They have to be defeated."

* * *

LOVE AND COOKIES!


	14. The Last Starry Night

YAHOO! AKU-CHAN IS BACK, BABY! Ha ha, kidding. Well, maybe not. ;P I'm feeling better now. Much better. You guys have been so nice to me! So, I give you all a REAL chapter. No more parts, I promise!

* * *

Chapter 14: The Last Starry Night

It was decided then: tomorrow they would leave to finish what they had accidentally started. (Their damn father disappeared again, too!) The only problem was that they only had the means to kill one Homunculus. For the rest, they would have to find another way. Scar seemed to recognize the one called Lust, but there was no way for Ed to ask him about it without getting his head splatted off. Ed was a little worried, too; the pain was coming more often, but he'd never tell Mustang that. He knew Roy would probably find out on his own, but until that happened, he wasn't going to say anything. He knew he'd get a lecture when it happened, too, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. Right now he had one goal in mind: to get the Philosopher's Stone. But to do that, he knew there were one too many things in the way, not even counting the fact that he didn't want to kill people to get it. _Am I ever going to get Al's body back? Am I…going to be okay?_

"Nii-san…are you okay?"

Ed broke out of his trance and grinned. "Yeah!"

"Nii-san…"

"What?"

"You're not really happy, are you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You haven't been frowning enough…" Ed gave him a weird look and he put his hands up right away. "Uh, I mean-that is, when you're unhappy, you usually show it. But lately you're all smiles…and I was just thinking to myself…that there's no way you could be so calm and happy in a situation like this."

Ed frowned. "Of course I could! I'm not a little kid!"

"Nii-san."

Ed shrugged. "Okay, okay. So I'm not. So what?"

"Well, the Colonel said I should talk to you. See if I can cheer you up!"  
Ed quirked an eyebrow, then remembered. "Damn that man." He growled. "Remind me to beat him up later!"

"Why, Nii-san? Just because he said we should _talk_? Did you not want to see me..?"

Ed put his hands up and grinned. "No, no! That's not it at all!"

Al leaned close to him with what would have been a suspicious look. "Nii-san…what are you up to?"

"Ahhh, nothing, Al!"  
"It doesn't _seem_ like nothing…"

"Well, surprise! It is!" Ed frowned. "But, Al…"

"Yes, Nii-san?"

"I would like to ask you…something serious…"

"What is it?"

"Ed!" Mustang burst into the room and frowned. "Both of you-downstairs, NOW."

Ed stood up and stretched. "Where's the fire?" He stuck his tongue out at Roy.

Roy glared. "You know exactly where the fire is. And you know I said 10 _minutes._"

Al watched them. "What's going on?"

Ed smiled up at him. "Well…" They walked into the living room where a cake and a bunch of happy looking people yelled "SURPRISE!". "Your birthday is soon, but I don't know that we'll be in any position to celebrate it, then…"

"So you're doing it early?

"Yeah-"

Al hugged him tight. "Nii-san! This is so great! Thank you so much!"

"Al…air…"

"Oops." Al put him down. "Sorry, Nii-san."

Ed grinned. "Sorry it's not as fancy as the one you guys did for me since we didn't know we'd be here…"

"Nii-san…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm just glad you did it…it makes me happy."

Ed smiled. "That's what I was hoping to hear."

"Nii-san…" Al sweat dropped.

"What's wrong?"

"Will you blow out the candles for me?"

Ed grinned. "I always did when you were little, too."

"That's so mean!"

* * *

Al's presents were pretty similar to what Ed got, though, he got a special present from his brother. It was rectangular and thin, it reminded him of what Hughes gave Ed. _Is Nii-san giving me the picture Hughes gave him?_ Al laughed a little.

"What's so funny, Al?"

"Nothing, Nii-san!" Al opened it and stared at what now rested in his hands. He couldn't feel it, but it was certainly there. A picture of Ed, Al, and their mother. All human, all…happy. "Nii-san…" Al wished he could cry. "Where did you get this?"

"I visited our house the other day…the sun was reflecting off it. The wood is only a little burned, see?" Ed pointed to the burned parts. "It was the right time of day…or I might not have seen it. I wonder why it didn't burn-"

Al caught him in another rib-cracking hug. "Nii-san! This is the best present I've ever gotten!"

He strained to grin. "That's great, Al…" He didn't want to ruin the moment, but… "Can I breathe now..?"

"Oh!" Al let him go again and they laughed. "Sorry, Nii-san!"

"That's okay, Al. Happy birthday!"

* * *

Later that night, all Ed could think about was what he had wanted to ask Al before Roy interrupted. He had it all just right in his head, how come things never go according to plan?

_"Al…"_

_"Yes, Nii-san?"_

_"I wanted to ask you…"_

_"…?"_

_"Do you hate me…for putting you in there?" _

But he couldn't imagine what Al would say. He knew what he wanted to hear, but not what he was going to hear, and it worried him.

"Ed!"

"Huh?"

Mustang grabbed his arm. "Come with me."

"What for?"

"I'll show you when we get there."

Ed followed, though a little reluctantly, and was dragged outside, to the middle of a near-by field. He looked around. "You wanted to show me something?"

Mustang smiled. "Idiot. Look up."

Ed looked up into a beautiful sky with so many stars, a person could never count them in a life time. They were all different shapes and sizes, surrounding a giant moon. "…stars?"

Roy smirked. "I guess we're both pretty small under a sky like this." Mustang then frowned and knocked him over the head. "Don't you understand, Ed?"

"Ow…" He rubbed his head. "Understand WHAT?"

"We're…starting a war." Mustang looked away. "Who knows how many people will be on our side or against us. But I know one thing for certain…"

"…what?"

"This is more than likely our last night…to really be together. To…appreciate the beauty of this place-of Resembul. I don't know…what the outcome will be, Ed. I don't know if we'll survive." Mustang looked at him. "You can understand that…can't you?"

Ed simply nodded, realizing, but not wanting to believe.

"Now…" Roy whispered. "Look up."

Ed looked up again, and Roy caught him in a loving kiss.

* * *

Personally, I really love this chapter and I think it might be my favorite. What do you guys think? Love and cookies! 


	15. What If

Well, I would have put this up DAYS AGO, but there was yet another server overload or some such. How wonderful. /yawn/ wow, I'm tired. Now I have to go rip up my kitchen floor and study. Enjoy ze chapter and thanks for reviews, you guys are great. :D

* * *

Chapter 15: What If

When Ed and Roy finally went back inside, Al was no where to be found.

"Al? Al?" Ed looked around the room, but no Al.

"Maybe he went to see your mother's grave one last time before we go?"

"Maybe…"

Roy pulled Ed into his arms. "Don't worry about it. He's tall enough to take care of himself."

"OKAY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A-" Ed was cut off by Roy kissing him roughly. So he forgot all about what he was going to say and just closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the tall Colonel. Roy gently ran his fingers down Ed's braid and pulled the rubber band off. Then he tangled his fingers in the golden silk while his other hand slipped Ed's coat off. Poor Ed didn't have much experience in these things, so he became completely preoccupied with Roy's tongue, which had managed to sneak into his mouth somehow. Roy took Ed's shirt off easily and Ed went stiff.

"W-What are you doing?" He stared up into Roy's eyes; eyes that looked happier than he had ever seen them before.

Mustang whispered. "Shh. Just relax, Ed. I won't hurt you…I promise." He took off his own jacket and shirt, and pulled him into his arms, kissing him again. Ed kissed him back, still a little unsure, but wanting it anyways. Ed had only grown a few inches, so when Roy pushed his hips against him, it was only at Ed's waist. That doesn't mean he didn't like it, though; actually, he liked it very, very much. Ed got a little nervous when Roy undid his pants and slipped them off. He blushed as Mustang pulled off his own pants. Now both men(well, maybe a man and a child…. . ) were clad only in their boxers. Ed's were silky and black, and Roy's were silky and red.

"N-Now what?" Ed tried not to sound as nervous as he felt.

Of course he couldn't fool Mustang, who smiled. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes! I mean, yeah…"

He smirked. "Okay." Roy helped him slip out of his boxers and Ed helped him with his. Mustang looked Ed up and down. "You know, you may be small in height, but-"

"SHUT UP!"

Roy smirked and pushed him onto the nearest bed.

_What if tomorrow…everything ends?_

* * *

When Al got back in the house, he avoided all the sleeping soldiers, and went upstairs to go to bed. However, when he wandered into the room to find clothing discarded all over the floor and two sleeping, nude state alchemists, he changed his mind and went back outside to watch the sun rise with Winry's dog, Den.

"What will killing the homunculi change, Den?" He pet the dog. "How will that help nii-san find the stone? What if more people die? How will that help us?"

"At least with the Homunculus out of the way, you'd have a better chance." Winry came up out of no where and sat beside him. "And it's not safe to have them running the military."

"The military…we're going to have to fight them, Winry. But how can we possibly win?"

"We have…two of the best state alchemists on our side." She looked down. "And with you there and all of Hughes's friends, how could you lose?"

"But they have so many weapons…I don't want anyone to die!"

"People die…all the time, Al." Winry thought of her parents.

"That doesn't make it okay."

Winry smiled. "I know." She looked up at him sadly. "But people…don't always need a reason to kill other people. The Fuhrer took the first reason he got to go after Ed and the Colonel, so…it shows he was looking to get rid of you guys anyways. This fight would've happened…one way or another."

Al looked out into the beginning of the new day. "Yeah…I guess you're right."

Winry smiled. _Maybe Al was the one I really liked after all._

* * *

Breakfast that morning was chaos. There were too many people! Ed and Roy didn't want to get up for reasons only obvious to Al. Havoc spilled his soda, Fuery dropped some of his eggs, and Hughes accidentally put too much catsup on his potatoes. It was good that Den was around, he licked it all up happily. It was like Christmas!

When Ed and Roy did finally show up(fully clothed, I might add) they had to make their own food because everyone else was done. Ed followed Roy into the kitchen where Mustang proceeded to get what they needed.

He stared at him, amazed. "You can cook?"

"Of course I can. It's almost a required skill-"

Ed latched onto him while he cooked, eyes shining. "I love you."

Mustang glared. "Because I can COOK?"

"Yes." Roy growled, but Ed added an afterthought. "But for other reasons, too."

"Good." Roy returned his attention to his the food. "Because if all you need is a cook, you can hire somebody else. Like Havoc, he knows how to-"

"No."

"No?"

"I don't need a cook…I need _you_."

Mustang smiled. "That's more like it."

"Oooo, can't you just FEEL the love!" Hughes jumped into the kitchen and showed them a new picture. "Look! Elysia-chan can feel it!" Ed and Roy groaned, but made no move to part. Everybody knew anyways. Hughes whispered to Roy. "Mustang, if all goes according to plan, you'll be set for life!"

"If."

"If." He nodded. "It can work."

"It's a big risk, Maes. We could lose everything."

"Or gain everything."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ed looked up at them.

"Just business, little buddy!"

Ed growled. "I'M NOT SMALL!"

Hughes seemed to think for a moment. "No, you're _little_."

"YOU STUPID-" Ed ran after Hughes, who happily skipped around the house like he wasn't being chased. When Mustang set the plates on the table, Ed came in and plopped down in a chair, breathing heavily with sweat on his forehead. "Damn that man…"

Roy looked amused. "Too tall for you to catch?"

"HE'S LIKE YOU YA STUPID COLONEL! ALL LEGS!"

Mustang looked up thoughtfully. "I don't think I was all legs last night…"

Ed blushed deeply. "Uh, that's…that's different."

"I know." Roy smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the military had talked to every town, trying to confirm where the escapees had gone to. Eventually, the only place they hadn't checked with was Resembul, and they didn't even bother to call.

"Okay, now listen up!" Sloth, aka the Fuhrer's secretary, glared at them all, but seemed calm enough. "Once again, you are to capture the small blonde boy and the metal suit of armor! Everyone else you will kill! Understood?"

"But-"

She glared at the offending young man who had spoken up. "But WHAT?"

"But…why are we only capturing two? I mean, do we have to kill-"

"It is the direct orders of the Fuhrer. Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good. I am expecting you all to do your best. You will all get at least one rank promotion for this." They all whispered. _Good…we'll have just what we need. The chibi alchemist that can do it and a hostage that will make him. _"We are taking the train to Resembul, where we believe they reside! Kill anyone that gets in your way." She paused. "Move out!"

* * *

Revieeeeeew!


	16. The Call

YAY! 100 REVIEWS-well, for both stories combined. But it's a start! You guys are so nice. To KatieCat, thanks for the suggestion, but don't worry. I have it all figured out, promise.

* * *

Chapter 16: The Call

When the phone rang, Winry was, of course, the first person to pick it up. "Hello! This is Rockbell auto mail, home of the famous, beautiful, and talented mechanic Winry Rockbell!"

"Uh-ah-Miss Winry?"

"…who is this?"

"I-I need to speak to Major Hughes, please, ma'am. It's very important."

"Okay, one minute…" She put it down and poked Hughes. "It's for you."

Hughes however, did not look amused. "Thank you, Winry." He took the phone. "Yeah?"

"Hughes-Major Hughes, sir!"

"Ah, Gray, it's you. Report?"

"Sir, they've moved out and they're coming your-AGGGHHH!"

"Gray? Gray!"

"…."

"Damn-"

"I'm here, sir. My apologies, I dropped the phone because someone came by."

"Oh, well that's good to hear. You were saying?"

"They aren't coming your way and they don't know where you are. They went to Xenotime."

"…thank you, Gray."

"Sir."

Hughes hung up, but he couldn't quite place what had happened.

_"Sir, they've moved out and **they're coming your**-AGGGHHH!"_ Which meant they _were_ coming for him. Then it was quiet for a moment before…

_"They **aren't coming your way **and they don't know where you are. They went to Xenotime." _Hughes glared at the phone. _What's going on?_ He was sure of one thing, though, and bounded into the kitchen, only to have his face smashed in by a certain small alchemist.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!"

Hughes fell to the floor anime style, but was quickly up again and whispered to Mustang. "I got the call. They have moved out and they're coming this way. We need to get out of here so no one will be hurt." Mustang may have been of higher rank, but they were equals now.

"Then we move out now."

"Now?"

"Right now. The military moves quickly-we should know; we were the best they had."

"You don't think they'd capture the Rockbells as prisoners, do you?"

Roy sighed. "I didn't really think of that, but they might. What should we do?"

"Bring them with us?"

"AND LEAVE MY AUTO MAIL BEHIND? ARE YOU CRAZY?" Winry stared at them.

Mustang shrugged. "It would only be for a little while. I doubt they'd pointlessly burn your house."

"You better be right…" She looked at him evilly. "Or you'll owe me even more money."

"What? _More_ money?"

She kept a smug smirk firmly in place so as not to hint at pain and whispered to him. "First of all, you're staying in my house. Second, you took away my parents AND my crush. The way I see it, you owe me a lot."

Mustang had his pinky finger in his ear as if removing wax to show he wasn't listening.

"HEY! LISTEN TO M-"

Roy stood abruptly and glared down at her. For once, Ed said nothing. "Firstly, this isn't _your _house. I will pay the owner, Ms. Pinako. Secondly, using your parents to get money off of me for auto mail partsis dishonorable. _Especially _when they are deceased. And it isn't my fault who Ed chose to love. He hates everything about me. Why does he love me? Perhaps if you had acted on your feelings quicker, he would have been _yours_." And with that, he walked out and began giving orders to the men. Hughes went to tell Pinako that she and Winry should come with. And Ed, he didn't move and neither did Winry.

Instead she burst into tears and then ran, bumping right into Al, who caught her before she fell. "Winry! Are you okay?" She simply sobbed onto his metal form. Ed snuck past them, after giving Al a grin like nothing was wrong, and went to see how he could help Mustang. _I don't even know the plan! I'll be damned if that stupid guy isn't going to tell me! And what did he mean…? I don't hate anything about him! Maybe the short jokes...but if he didn't do those, he wouldn't be him!_

"So this is Resembul…"

"Disgusting."

"Familiar." Sloth glanced at Envy to see his reaction but he just smirked.

"It's not like we haven't seen this kind of place before."

Sloth frowned. "I don't like this feeling. It's like I have memories of something…"

"Then let's banish them." Envy smirked again evilly and turned into the Fuhrer, since he was back at base taking care of other things. Such as getting the red water and preparing the transmutation circle. "Okay, men." He looked out at them. "We'll question each family and if they won't tell us, we'll burn their houses." There were gasps and small talk among the men.

Sloth pulled him aside. "Since when are you in charge of this operation, Envy?"

"Since I got tired of standing around here talking." He went back. "Alright, move out! Squad One storm that house, Squad Two, the one across from it. Remember, if they can't provide decent answers, burn their houses! Go!"

"Sir!" And the two squads ran off while the rest walked on. Both of the houses ended up getting burned to the ground.

* * *

Ed tugged on Roy's sleeve. "What can I do to help?"

"Stay back and don't get killed."

"Stop it! I'm not some little kid anymore! I can help you!"

Mustang gave him a glare, then sighed. "Of course we'll need your help, Full Metal."

"Why are you calling me that now? What's the deal-"

"We're about to enter a war. It's best to keep emotions aside or you could get people killed."

"But-"

"Would you have been able to fight me that one evaluation day if you had liked me as much as you do now?"

"…" Ed stared at him. "I-I don't know…"

"Exactly."

Suddenly, pain rushed into Ed's chest again and he fell to the floor. "ARGHHH!" His teeth were clenched tightly, then he began to cough heavily, trying to get air.

Roy's defense dropped immediately and he kneeled beside Ed and held him. "Breathe, Ed…come on…breathe…" Ed continued to cough. "Dammit Ed! Breathe!"

After what seemed like forever, Ed was able to draw in ragged breaths between coughing.

Roy sighed and held Ed close, his head against Mustang's chest. Roy pet his hair gently. "Dammit, Ed…you have to stop scaring me like that…" Of course everyone else who had seen was scared too, and now they knew something wasn't right. Ed eventually calmed down and was seemingly fine. "Are you okay now?" Ed nodded. "Good." He stood and placed Ed in a chair, then continuing his briefing to the men.

* * *

Basically, they were going to have to try to convince the army of what was really going on. Mustang and Hughes felt this could be done since people seemed to look up to them, at least a little. God knows everybody loves Hughes, if you ignore his obsession with his daughter. If they could get the soldiers to believe them, then they could go against anyone who didn't, and then get the Homunculus. If they could accomplish that, Roy was to become Fuhrer and all would return to normal.

Ed stared at him. "You call that a plan?"

"Got a better one?"

"What about a back up plan? What if these guys don't believe us?"

"If they don't believe us with just words, we'll show them."

"Show them?"

"By fighting the-wait a minute. Ed, does Al still have that picture of your mother?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with-"

"The Fuhrer's secretary is her, correct? So, we can show them the picture and explain."

"You think they're going to wait for that?"

"We'll have to see."

Ed sighed. "Stupid Colonel…"

"Short Major."

"JERK!"

"Bean."

Ed grabbed Roy's shirt. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC ALCHEMIST THAT'S SO SMALL HE CAN ONLY TRANSMUTATE BEANS?"

Roy smirked. "You, I think."

"YOU JERK! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE NOW?"


	17. The Blood of War

Okay, sorry this took me so long to get out. I love you guys and I love my stories, but life has to come first sometimes, and family always comes before me. My mom's working the night shift for a little bit, so I'm having a hard time. I make dinner and clean up and all that. I do that stuff a lot anyways, but it's hard because I'm responsible for everything, and I gotta put my little brother to bed and massage his foot(he was born with a clubbed foot, so it's hard for him to move it since surgery. It's all indented and stuff. Poor little guy) and I have to basically manage the house. So…sorry I was reading manga to him till he fell asleep or I would have written this earlier. Take it easy please, KatieCat! I'm not going to let you guys down! Besides, I'd like to see what's going to happen next, too! Even though I always get a sneak peak.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Blood of War 

"Al…"

"Yes, Nii-san?"

Ed and Al had dropped back to the end of their 'line'. Mustang and Hughes lead everyone, followed closely by their friends, all guns out and ready. "That damn man…"

"Colonel Mustang?"

"Yes! That damn bastard won't tell me what's really going on! He won't tell me what I'm supposed to do! He just keeps saying…" Ed put on his best stupid Colonel voice. "'Stay back and don't get involved, Full Metal.'"

"What's wrong with that, Nii-san? He just cares about you…"

"That's the problem! He cares too much! If we don't all help, there's no way to win this!"

"But…"

"Al…the truth is, I don't know how long I'm going to last anyways."

"Nii-san-"

"So there's no reason for me not to fight! I might…die either way."

"You're not going to die." It was a determined statement.

"Al, you saw me earlier today. How I couldn't breathe-it's happening more often now. And I can't do anything about it.

"There has to be something we can do…" Al sounded close to tears.

"I'm sorry, Al…"

"For what?"

"I've failed…I promised I'd get your body back, but…we-I may not even leave this valley alive today."

"Don't say that Nii-san!" Everyone stopped and looked back. They were in the valley behind Resembul because they hoped to sneak on the enemy.

"I'm sorry, Al…" He looked at everyone else. "Keep going!" Mustang gave him a look, but continued. "We have to come up with our own plan. I'm going to help, whether that jerk likes it or not."

* * *

Envy snorted. "There aren't too many houses left around this boring place." 

"Even the foolish humans who knew wouldn't say. "

"Because they're stupid." Envy grinned.

"They think he's worth protecting…" Sloth looked out to the next house.

He glared. "I hate it when you get the far away look! Stop acting so human!"

"It doesn't matter how I act." She looked at him. "I know what I am and what I am not."

"Whatever you say!" He ran up to the door of the house. "Let's burn this one just for fun!"

"You know we can't. If we do, they'll know something's wrong and turn against us."

"Like we need any foolish humans!"

"It's easier to have them do our bidding than to waste our time fighting-"

A soldier ran up. "Douglas, ma'am!"

"What is it?"

"None of the people seemed to know, but we think they headed into the valley!" He pointed.

"Thank you." She glared. "This house…I know this house. They were here, for sure."

"How do you know, ma'am?"

"That girl…the one who fixes auto mail. She lives here. And Edward Elric has auto mail parts."

"How do you know she lives here?"

"…I've been here before…" She got the far away look again, but snapped herself back. "They must have been here and all left. Burn it. Let us make sure they have no where to return to."

"Ma'am!"

* * *

Havoc sighed. "Are you sure they'll be coming this way? What if they're too stupid to know we're here?" 

Mustang frowned. "They'll be here."

He shrugged. "If you say so." Havoc lit a cigarette. "You better be sure of what we're doing."

_Snap_. A twig broke under someone's foot a few yards away. Mustang quickly signaled to everyone that the enemy was here. He peaked and saw the Fuhrer come to a stop. He turned to his men.

"Do not hesitate. The enemy is full of tricks. Such as a ru-"

Havoc popped out and shot the Fuhrer in the back of the head. Said man fell to the ground. "Don't listen to him! He's a Homunculus! Any second he'll be walking again!"

All the soldiers stared at him, but the Fuhrer did not move. Of course, Havoc didn't know they could play dead for as long as they needed. _Oh shit…_

"He killed the Fuhrer! Attack!" Sloth pointed.

They shot and Havoc ducked behind the rock with Mustang. "So much for your damn idea!" Mustang took a risk at standing up, but he snapped and people-bodies-went flying.

Suddenly, Ed and Al ran at the men and clapped, transmutating a giant fist that punched at least twenty of them out of the way. Mustang and the others took the chance to help attack, though Roy was angry that Ed had done it.

A lot of the guns had been melted or broken, and soon fist fighting broke out. Ed transmutated his auto mail arm into his blade and fought as hard as he could. He cut them, only enough to stop them from fighting. He didn't want to kill anyone, especially when Winry and Pinako watched from atop a tree not too far away. "I can't watch..." Winry hid her face.

* * *

A shot came out of no where and went through Ed's flesh arm. "AHHHG!" 

As soon as Roy heard the yell, his defense, as well as any kind of sense at all, dropped. "Ed!" Mustang got punched in the face while he wasn't paying attention and fell. The same guy was about to smash him again when Ed came running, but before he could stop himself, his auto mail sword went right through the man. Ed froze. _W-What have I done?_ He backed up and the soldier he killed fell to the ground, but he didn't move.

"Ed?" Mustang shook him. "Ed!"

"I-I killed him…" He looked down at his bloodied sword.

"People are going to die! This is a war! I told you not to get involved!"

"Don't say it so damn casually! I just killed someone!"

"And I've killed many, here and before!" Mustang glared at him coldly. "It's a fact of life that I have to live with. You have to do the same." With that, Roy ran off to help Hughes.

Ed stood there, staring at his bloody sword and bleeding arm. "W-What have I done…?" Little did they know, someone else was watching them from the trees as well. Watching Ed…and coming to a decision.

* * *

Envy came up beside Sloth in his normal appearance now. "What the hell is this? They're all going to die at this rate!" 

"Foolish humans…" But she had that far away look again.

Envy shook with anger. "Stop being stupid yourself!"  
"They must all die. But we have to save the Elric brothers. We should capture them while they are unaware."

"Yeah, before another stupid human tries to blow his head off."

Suddenly, Lust and Gluttony popped up.

Sloth faced them. "What have you found?"

"We have orders from 'that person'. We are to make the Philosopher's Stone…right here."

"Here?"

"Because there are a lot of people, it will be easier. That boy can easily transmutate a transmutation circle."

"Fine. Then let's capture him now."

* * *

A man dropped down from the trees and towered over our favorite little alchemist. "Edward Elric!"

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did! Love and cookies! Review, review! Can you guess who the man is? 


	18. Unexpected Allies

I'm glad you guys are all so curious about what Ed's pain is! We're getting there, and you'll know soon, I promise! Also, Ed's shortness is dedicated to sbyamibakura today, since she inspired it. Oh, and no worries KatieCat! I'm pretty laid back and tough, so I didn't take it to heart. S'all good! Did I really not update for a while WEEK? I didn't think I did….eek. I'll try to update more, I swear! It's just that it's so damn hot around here now that it's summer, so I'm dying.

* * *

Chapter 18: Unexpected Allies

A man dropped down from the trees and towered over our favorite little alchemist. "Edward Elric!"

Ed turned immediately at the sound of his name, and his eyes almost popped out of his head. "We have enough trouble here! Can't I fight you some other time!"

Scar narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to help you…but only this once."

Ed stared. "…so what are you REALLY here for?"

Scar growled. "I just said that I'm going to help you!"

"But why? You hate all state alchemists."

"I've been watching this battle…" The two of them looked at the rest of everyone fighting, and it was starting to look like Mustang's side was going to win. "…and I've seen what you have done. You killed someone who was against you…and felt an extreme guilt for it. That shows that you're still a child-innocent to the core. So I will help you this once; I have something against that Homunculus over there." He pointed.

"Lust?"

Scar was about to explain, when reinforcements plowed in, along with the real Fuhrer. "No time." He ran out into the field and starting squishing people easily. Mustang's eyes bulged when he saw Scar crushing the enemy.

"What are you doing here!"

"I am helping you…this once."

"Why? I thought you wanted to kill us!"

"Because I was a child in a war-like Edward Elric." He made a guy's arm come off. "Aside from that, we have a common enemy."

"Who's that?"

"Homunculus."

Roy shrugged and blew the place up. It didn't matter to him, as long as they could win. _As long as Ed is safe._ However, Ed joined the battle again. "What are you doing, Full Metal? I told you to stay out of it!"

"I know what it means to kill someone. I'll come to terms with it in my own way!"

Roy had seen that look before-Ed was determined. And when that happens, there's no changing his mind. He sighed and continued on, while trying to watch Ed's back. The Homunculus made a few small tires, but they didn't get Ed. They had no way of transporting the red water fast enough to make the stone here.

* * *

Before long, the few men left ran while the Homunculus wouldn't command a retreat. The injuries weren't so bad, either. Everyone was all cut up; Ed had been shot once, and a few other people had been shot. Amazingly, no one had died-in a physical sense anyways.

Ed was still pretty amazed that he had been exposed to Scar again and still had his brains in tact. "Hey…"

"…" Scar just looked down at him.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me. After this, we're still enemies."

Ed smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"Nii-san!" Al stared at his brother. "You're bleeding so much! You were shot!"

Ed shrugged. "It's fine, Al." And in a sense, it was. It wasn't nearly as painful as his…disease?

"It's not over, you know." Lust stepped forward, Gluttony at her side.

"Yes, it is!" Ed was really tired of these guys.

"If you come willingly, we'll let these stupid people you _love_ live. After all, don't you want the same thing we do, Chibi-san?" Envy grinned evilly.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A BEAN SIZED ALCHEMIST WHO'S SO SMALL YOU'D LIKE TO FRY HIM WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?" Ed was ready to kill them. "AND I'M NOT LIKE YOU!"

"You want the stone, don't you? So share it with us." Lust smirked.

"I don't want it for the same reasons as you! And I'm not going to kill people to get it!"

"You have no where to go back to." Sloth didn't look happy, though. "All the houses here have been burned."

"You…" Ed lunged at her with his auto mail sword…and his mother's bone in his pocket. She was paralyzed, and the sword went right through her. Of course, then the other Homunculi tried to stop him, Envy kicked him in the face, so he had to back away-he wasn't able to make her disappear without enough time.

"What the hell are you doing!" Mustang wasn't too pleased with Ed's stunt.

"If you have a part of the real body of the Homunculus you're fighting, you can kill them. Weren't you paying attention when my stupid father was explaining it?"

Mustang frowned. "Then that's…"

"The Homunculus of my mother…that Al and I tried to bring back to life."

Sloth looked away, but scar stepped forward. "Then I can help." He pulled out a small locket on a chain and Lust instantly froze. With his speed and power, he exploded her head right off her body with the locket in his hand. Nobody moved, and after a new moments, she disappeared…but the whisper "I loved your brother…" could be heard before she was gone. He frowned and whispered to himself. "Brother…please forgive me.."

Envy just laughed. "She was as stupid as you humans-she didn't even move out of the way! Kill them, Gluttony!"

Gluttony stared at them, then sat down where Lust had disappeared. "Lust….Lust…"

"You idiot! I said to kill them!"

"Where's Lust..?"

Envy groaned. "She's dead, you idiot!"He looked back to Pride and Sloth. "Looks like it's up to us."

"No…" Sloth looked away. "We should retreat for now."

"But-"

"We need to speak to 'that person' and get a better plan!"

"Fine…this isn't over, Chibi-san! You'll make the stone for us! I'll show you how much alike we are…" And then they ran.

"STOP CALLING ME SMALL!"

"Ed…" Mustang put a hand on his shoulder and Ed instantly stopped fuming. "We're going to need a better plan, too. We don't have any parts of King Bradley or Envy."

Ed sighed. "But what can we do about that? We don't know who they used to be."

"I guess we'll have to find someone who does…"

Ed poked him. "What if we made them into the Philosopher's Stone?"

"…what?"

* * *

After getting Winry and Pinako, they walked back towards her house. All the houses were burned, just like Sloth had said. They had no where to return to, no where to run.

"I guess we're sleeping outside…" Ed frowned. "Winry, I'm sor-"

She hit him in the head with her last wrench.

"THAT HURT!"

"YOU BETTER HOPE NONE OF MY AUTO MAIL STUFF MELTED!"

Ed sweat dropped. "Uh…course not." So Ed and Winry went digging while Hughes and Mustang formed a plan.

* * *

We're gettin' down to the final battle on this story! ((excited)) Same with my gundam wing story. And I have about 6 other stories already planned out including ones for DNAngel, Yami no Matsuei and Bleach. I also have another good idea for FMA and I may make a sequel to my gundam wing one. ANYWAYS! Review, review! 


	19. Don't Get Involved

I got some good ideas in my head this morning, so I planned out the end of the story in more detail, though I don't know how many chapters are left. It's still so hot here…sorry my updating is a little slower now; it's so hot and sticky and I have a lot of stuff to do and whatnot. Hope you enjoy this chappy! Love and cooooookies! Aku-chan

* * *

Chapter 19: Don't Get Involved

After about an hour, Ed couldn't dig anymore and dropped into the grass. He felt dizzy and light-headed, and he could feel that terrible pain about to come.

"Ed? Ed, are you okay?"

He opened his eyes and saw a blonde, but his vision was fuzzy. "Win…ry?"

"Oh no, we never bandaged you-I'll get help!" And before Ed could say anything she ran. "Ed needs help!"

"Nuuhh…" Someone was removing his coat and shirt. People were talking, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. Out of nowhere the pain in his chest came full force and he jumped forward and grabbed the first person he got his hands on. Ed gripped the person tightly and gritted his teeth. "AGGGH!" But seconds later, he blacked out.

"Ed? Ed!" Mustang, being the person Ed grabbed, held him close. "Dammit, this is getting really bad…Ed's unconscious."

Hughes bent over to have a look. "Is he going to be okay? Is it blood loss?"

Mustang knew it wasn't, but he had promised Ed he wouldn't tell anyone. Even though they had seen what happened earlier that day, he had passed it off to them as nothing. "Yeah, that must be it." He put Ed down and began fixing his arm. It was going to be a long night-they had no supplies, no place to stay, no phone---_PHONE! I need to call Dr. Marco…whatever is wrong with Ed, I need to get him help. _"Perhaps we can go stay with Dr…"

A fairly small crowd approached them. "You military freaks burned our houses!"

"No, it wasn't us! My Nii-san wouldn't do that to you!" Al pointed at Ed. All the townspeople knew them.

"It's true! It was the Homunculus!" They all stared at Winry. Mustang sighed. _Now what are we going to do with all these people?_

"You all can take a train to the next town and stay in a hotel, correct?"

"We don't have any money!"

"I'm sure if you explained it they would help." _We have to take a different train…_ The towns people talked for a moment, then said their goodbyes. They really weren't there for long, which was good for Mustang. "We need to take the next train back to East City…"

Hughes made a funny face. "East City? But they'll be looking for us there."

Roy frowned. "We don't have a choice. And it should give us a place to stay." _Hold on a little longer, Ed…_

Once they boarded the train, they all fell fast asleep from so much fighting and work-even Mustang, with Ed in his arms.

* * *

"Oh, so you've returned…" 'That person' bowed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Welcoming you ba-"

"No! I'm talking about the war you involved Edward in!"

She smiled innocently-yet it still had a cruel look. "I wasn't the one who did that-"

"I told you not to touch him! I said it didn't matter who else, just not Edward and Alphonse!"

"Well, he's still alive, isn't he? Then I'll just tell them-"

He stabbed a dagger into 'that person'. "I can do that on my own. Apparently your soul wasn't the only thing to rot…your heart has as well." He dropped her to the ground and turned away. "Goodbye, Lyra." He then went to 'inform' the Homunculus of the change in plans, though he had a feeling Envy would be hard to find.

* * *

They would have missed their stop, if Hawkeye and Al hadn't been awake. "Colonel!" He didn't move. She shook him. "Colonel Mustang!"

He mumbled "My promotion…" then his eyes popped open to meet a glaring Lt. Hawkeye.

"Colonel, we're here."

"Where?" He was obviously still half asleep, and yawned.

"East City."

The events of the pervious day came rushing back to him and he groaned. "Wake everyone…we're getting off."

"Yes, sir!" She started kicking the sleeping soldiers.

Mustang stood slowly, Ed still in his arms. He didn't know when the little guy would wake up, so he was surprised when he felt Ed snuggle into his chest. "Five more minutes, mom…" Roy smiled a little and kissed Ed's forehead. At least he knew Ed wasn't in pain.

* * *

They stepped into the city with caution, since they couldn't afford to be captured by the military. However, when no at all came after them, they were a little suspicious.

Hughes whispered. "Where is everyone? They could have caught us by now."

"Something isn't right…"

"You're the traitors, aren't you!" Afraid that they all spoke too soon, they turned around, only to find an old lady eyeing them. "I heard all about you people…" They gave her blank looks.

"Where has all the military gone?"

"I don't have to answer your questions!"

"Then we won't waste our time." Roy turned and started walking, but her voice stopped him.

"They all left." She looked around, and with no one else in sight, she added. "Word is many of them were killed by you traitors and so the rest got to go home. The Fuhrer has apparently disappeared…or so I'm told."

Mustang glanced back at her. "…thank you."

"I don't need thanks from the likes of you!" She eyed them again. "But you don't look like the kind of people they described." She took note of the 'child' in Mustang's arms. "You take care of yourselves…especially that poor boy! He shouldn't be involved with this!"

The Colonel looked down at Ed. "Yes…I know." And with that they walked off, a bit less cautiously towards Marco's house. _Ed, I shouldn't have let you get involved._

It wasn't much longer before Ed woke up again. "Put me down, stupid Colonel…I can walk…"

He smirked. "You're hurt…and my legs are longer."

"I DO NOT HAVE SHORT LEGS!"

"Shh, you'll give away our position." Which wasn't true at all, since they were out in the open.

"I can walk, really…"

"…" Mustang avoided looking down at him and just quickened his pace, frowning.

"…Roy…"

"I know, Ed…" _I know._

* * *

When at last they reached Marco's house, Roy was covered in sweat from carrying himself and a half. Sure, Ed was light, but that auto mail was heavy stuff. He couldn't help but wonder how light Ed would be without it. Hughes knocked on the door, and they was greeted with a gun in his face.

Hughes put his hands up. "Dr. Marco-"

"I won't go back!"

"Back?"

I won't go back with you people-" He saw Mustang and pointed the gun at him, completely oblivious to the little blonde in his arms. "You said you'd let me go! You let me be here! What are you doing! Why?"

"We're not here to take you to the Military. If you recall, I asked if you would take a look at someone for me."

He lowered the gun slowly. "Thank goodness…but why are all these people-" He finally noticed Ed. "Oh! Is that the boy? I hardly saw him there."

Ed almost jumped out of Roy's arms. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE BOY WHO'S SO SMALL HE LOOKED LIKE A SPECK OF MUD ON THE COLONEL'S SHIRT?"

Marco backed away a little. "I think he's good and well, Mustang."

Roy frowned. "I wish he was."

Ed blinked. "But, Roy, you said-"

"Don't argue, he may be able to help."

Ed pouted, but he didn't argue.

* * *

Almost every soldier was asleep somewhere in Marco's small house. He examined Ed over and over, and had even gotten to see what happened when Ed was in pain…

"Oh, dear…the poor boy's blacked out again." Every time he would go to touch Ed while he was unconscious, the boy would flinch. "I-I'm not so sure about this, Mustang…I don't know if I can do anything about this."

"I need you to do everything you can…please…"

Marco sighed and used the red stone to heal Ed's wound. "It isn't that easy. There's still a certain way to cure everything and this-this is similar to something else, but not exact…if I were to try to cure it, it could do some terrible things. It might even kill him."

"What does he even have?"

"This boy…" He frowned. "This boy has red water poisoning, except…he must have been exposed directly or too long, because…it's mutated. It's basically crushing him from the inside-he may not have much longer. I-I'm sorry-I can't cure this…"


	20. Incurable Heartache

I know, you guys are about ready to kill me for cliffhangers-I just can't help it! ((gives you all cookies for being so nice))

* * *

Chapter 20: Incurable Heartache

Mustang turned away and shut his eyes. He hadn't cried for years, but he could feel the tears threatening to betray him.

Ed groaned as he became more awake than he was a second ago, but he had still heard it. "Tell me something I don't know." Then an awkward silence dropped over them.

Hughes came to the rescue. "Mustang! Come with me, let's go for a walk! You have to hear all about Elysia-chan since I called my wife an hour ago!" Amazingly, Roy didn't protest and Hughes smiled back at them all and put up his index finger. "If we're not back in an hour, we were captured and you have to come save us!" And with that, the two were gone.

"Doctor…"

Marco looked down at Ed, feeling pretty bad for him.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do about this?"

"Well…" he thought about it for a moment. "Perhaps the real Philosopher's Stone could cure it…but since it's poisoning from the red water, it might just absorb the stone and speed up the process-"

"It's better than no chance at all."

"Nii-san…" Ed could hear the tears in Al's voice.

"Al, I'm going to get your body back with the stone first."

"No! Nii-san, you can't die!" He lowered his voice as people started waking up from it. "I can't be…I don't want to be alone!"

Ed smiled sadly. "Al…you're not alone. You have Winry, and-"

"I don't want to be without _you_! Brothers aren't supposed to abandon each-"

"That's not my choice, Al…"

"Nii-san…"

* * *

Hughes and Mustang had been wandering aimlessly in silence for a good half hour before Hughes spoke. He didn't want to upset his best friend further. "Roy…what are you going to do?"

Mustang had kept his gaze on the ground the whole time, and it stayed there. "I don't have much choice. I have to obtain the Philosopher's Stone for myself and cure him."

"Hmm…but he'd be mad at you for that."

"Anger is just an emotion…it comes and goes. But people, once gone, never return."

"But what about his brother-"

"It's supposed to be the priceless treasure of alchemy; the most powerful thing in the world. If I can get it, there's no reason why it can't do everything. Including giving Ed back his flesh arm and leg."

"But even that stone's power runs out…"

"The feeling I get…every time he touches me with that auto mail arm…and I know he can't feel me…I'll do anything it takes."

Hughes sighed. "Well, then that's what we'll do."

Roy glanced up at him.

"I told you I'd work under you and push you to the top…it doesn't matter what goal you have."

Mustang smiled. "Thank you, Maes…"

"Of course!" Hughes glanced around, the pulled out a picture. "Look at this! Isn't Elysia-chan so cute! She rides a tricycle now and she'll probably follow me where ever I go!"

For the first time that day, Roy laughed and felt pretty good.

* * *

Ed and Al decided to take a breather outside. The day was warm, but the wind was nice and cool.

"Al, isn't the…"

"Isn't the what?"

"Nevermind, Al." Ed wanted to say 'Isn't the breeze great?', but he had then remembered that Al couldn't feel it…and felt guilty for even starting.

"Okay, Nii-san…"

"Edward! Alphonse!" They both turned to see their father run towards them.

"Father?"

"What do YOU want, you stupid old man?"

"I think I know how to create the Philosopher's Stone."

"Yeah, well, so do we. But we're not doing it that way." Ed glared at him.

"I know how to create it without killing anyone."

"WHAT?" Ed and Al stared at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Tell us!"

"Shh…I think I was followed." He leaned close to them. "The secret is…" his voice suddenly sounded different. "…you have to make the one who wants it very desperate to have it." In a blur of gray, Ed was flung to the ground and their father turned into Envy, who's arm went right through Al, breaking the metal easily. Envy laughed a sickening, insane laugh, and grinned. "Now that your brother is dead, you have no choice but to do as I say and create the stone before his body and soul disappear from the gate." He dropped the empty suit of armor.

"N-No…no…Al! Alphonse!" Before he could even think about it, he put a hole through Envy, who 'died'.

Roy and Maes, who saw it from a distance, ran towards him.

"Al….Al…" Ed fell to his knees and shook the armor. When Mustang and Hughes got there, they saw the shattered pieces of Al's blood seal and fell silent. "Al…"

"Ed…" Mustang watched as tears fell down Ed's face. His body shook as he sobbed into the armor.

"**_AL!_**"


	21. Death of Two Brothers

I'm so sorry I've left you guys crying for the past two chapters! Maybe this will make up for it-but maybe it won't. ((hides))

* * *

Chapter 21: Death of Two Brothers

"Al….Al…" Ed couldn't move or do much more than sob his brother's name.

Hughes whispered to Roy. "I think it'd be best if we…got him inside."

Mustang nodded and touched Ed's shoulder gently. "Ed, let's…go inside-"

"NO!" Ed jerked away from him and didn't let go of Al's "body".

Envy jumped up suddenly. "You can't kill me off that easily." He grinned evilly. "I don't care about some stupid stone. I'm going to kill you, chibi-san. Just like I killed your scarred friend and your brother."

Ed just sat there, his face hidden by his hair. "…then do it already."

"Ed, no!" Roy bent down and shook him. "You can't die! Not now! Not when we're so close to the Philosopher's Stone! You can still get your brother back!"

"I can…get Al…back?"

"Sure you can, chibi-san…I'm going to send you to meet him!"

"No…" Ed glared up at Envy.

"Oh yes…" He frowned. "It sounds stupid, but…father always did like you two best. I am envious, after all. Once I kill the both of you, he'll only care about me!" He stepped closer and his foot kicked the now empty armor.

"Don't…" Ed stood and transmutated his arm into the blade. "…don't fucking touch him!" He lunged forward, but stopped when Envy fell to the ground on his own with a surprised look, then disappeared. Behind Envy stood who Ed guessed was his real father.

"I never cared for you, Envy…but I cared for the real son who died." He looked at Ed and Al's body, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Edward…I came as quickly as I could manage…but I was too late to save your brother."

"Don't you know how? How can I save Al?" Ed stared up at the man. "For the first time in my life, I don't want to kill you…please…help me…dad…"

Roy and Hughes just gave them their space and stared. There was nothing they could do anyways. Mustang had noticed that Ed was skinnier than he had been before-was he really being crushed from the inside?

Hoenheim smiled a little, though sadly, down at his son. "There is one way…" He now directed his gaze towards Mustang. "…but it isn't an easy one…nor a happy one." Roy looked down.

"Please tell me…"

"Edward…my soul is rotting. It comes from switching bodies too many times." He lifted his coat sleeve to show him the rotting flesh.

"Switching bodies…?"

"I've lived for hundreds of years…but no more. You know…" he looked up thoughtfully. "I really did love your mother."

"Then why did you leave! You could have stayed…we could have been happy!"

"Edward…I couldn't let your mother see me decaying…"

"But leaving killed her! Why didn't you just tell her the truth?"

"Do you think she would have believed me?"

"Why not?" Ed glared. "I believe you. Are you saying I'm stupid!"

Hoenheim laughed. "No, that's not what I'm saying."

"Then spit it out you stupid old man! I have to save Al!"

He smiled again. "You haven't changed at all…not even in height."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A-WAIT! SHUT UP! STOP DISTRACTING ME!"

His father turned serious. "Edward…I have the Philosopher's Stone."

Ed gaped at him. "You…what?" The small alchemist grabbed his father's shirt. "Don't fuck with me! We've only been looking for that all our lives and then you just come out of no where once Al is DEAD and tell me 'Oh, guess what son? I have it!'?"

"There's only one way I'll give it to you."

"Which is what! I'll do anything!"

"You have to promise me some things. First of all…promise me you won't bring your mother back with that stone."

"WHAT! But-why? You love her, then why don't you want her back!"

"You'll understand in a minute…second, promise me you'll bring your brother back."

Ed rolled his eyes. "You don't have to tell me that."

"Next…promise me you won't let that guy down." He pointed at Mustang.

"Wha-" He turned back and looked at the guy he loved. All of a sudden, this immense sense of guilt and sadness overwhelmed him. _How many days has it been since I said I love you? How many hours has it been since I've been close to you-in your arms? How many minutes since I've looked at your perfect face? If something went wrong and I never saw you again…would you know how much you mean to me? _

"Lastly…you have to promise you'll kill me."

"WHAT!"

"I told you, my soul is rotting…besides that, it's the only way I'll give you the stone. I miss your mother."

"I-I can't…I don't want to kill anyone else…"

"I thought you always wanted to kill me?"

"Well-yeah-but…not literally…"

"You have to, Ed…if you want Alphonse back."

"Why! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because it's the only way to see your mother again…without killing myself."

"So you make me do the dirty work!"

Hoenheim smiled again. "I'd rather it be you than someone else."

"I-I can't…"

His father transmutated his auto mail for him. "You can…"

" I don't want to kill you!"

"You have to…if nothing else, just hold your arm out for me."

Ed slowly lifted the blade, and closed his eyes, turning away. When he felt a hand take his own, he knew Mustang was by his side and had less fear.

"Tell Alphonse I said goodbye…the stone is in my pocket." But before Ed could stop him and just steal the stone, his father was dead on his arm.

Ed dropped his body. "W-What have I done…" He grabbed Roy and cried into his shirt.

"Shh…it's okay, Ed…you had to…"

"Roy…"

"Hm?"

"…I love you…"

Mustang smiled a little. "I love you, too, Ed…don't give up. We can still save your brother…"

Ed kneeled down by his father and reached into his pocket, which held a small box. "It's so…small." He frowned. "That better not mean that the stone's power will run out before I'm done."

"Open it." Ed felt like Roy was telling him to open a present like on his birthday. He could only hope that lied inside was as good as the coat Roy had given him(which he was currently wearing and had been wearing since it was given to him. He had yet to grow into it like he promised).

Ed slowly opened the box and stared at the shiny stone that glowed bright red. "This is it…?" Before he could even touch it, it shattered into a million pieces and sunk into his skin.

The pain hit him full force and he screamed.


	22. I\'m Sorry I Promised

I think there's only one more chapter after this. I just ask one thing: do NOT freak and flame me, because you know I like happy endings. M'kay?

* * *

Chapter 22: I'm Sorry-I Promised

Ed had blacked out again and no one knew what do. By then, after Ed's scream, everyone had rushed out. Mustang was nearly in tears and Hughes tried to comfort him while he told Marco what they saw.

"It sunk into his skin?" The doctor gasped and thought for a moment. "This is exactly what I warned Edward about…"

_"Are you sure there's nothing I can do about this?"_

_"Well…" he thought about it for a moment. "Perhaps the real Philosopher's Stone could cure it…but since it's poisoning from the red water, it might just absorb the stone and speed up the process-"_

_"It's better than no chance at all."_

"Look, can you see it?" Marco pointed out the fact that, when you looked at Ed's once beautiful chest, his ribs now poked out.

Mustang wouldn't look, but Hughes mumbled. "It's like he's getting smaller and smaller by the second…"

"He is…it's eating him a hundred times faster now, because of the Philosopher's Stone."

"How do we help him?" Mustang stared up at Marco.

"Well…"

"…you can't." Ed groaned and sat up slowly. Roy had his hand within seconds.

"You shouldn't move, Ed…"

"So I'm the Philosopher's Stone now, right…?"

Marco nodded. "But that means you can't just do things as if you only held the stone in your hand-"

"I know that." He transmutated the auto mail into the blade and Mustang stared at him.

"E-Ed, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get Al back."

"By killing yourself!"

Ed gave him a funny look. "I'm not going to kill myself…where'd you get that idea?"

"Then…what are you going to do?" Ed had never seen Roy so afraid before, and it was killing him.

"I already told you…" He winced as he cut his flesh arm. Blood oozed out and, once his auto mail was his hand again, stuck his finger in it. "…I'm getting Al back." He started drawing transmutation circles on himself with his own blood.

"No!" Mustang grabbed his hand. "Please don't do this, Ed…"

"I promised…"

"You promised you wouldn't let me down!"

Ed smiled sadly. "I'd be letting you down if I died for nothing." He wiped away the tears in Roy's eyes that threatened to spill with his flesh hand.

"You…you promised you wouldn't leave me…"

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are!"

"Would you be happier if I died for nothing, on my back?"

"…" Mustang looked down, but Ed put his hand under Roy's chin and made him look Ed in the eye.

"I'm dying either way…but if I can bring Al back…at least it will be worth something."

"Please…don't leave me, Ed…"

"I'm sorry, Roy…I promised." He smiled at him again, sadly, and kissed him.

Roy kissed back gently, as if he didn't want to break him. When Ed pulled back, the tears dripped down Mustang's face. Roy felt pathetic and broken, but he didn't even care. "I-I love you, Ed…"

"I-AHHHHG!" The pain ate at him and Roy held him close.

"Hold on for me…"

After a moment Ed gained a bit of control on himself, but the pain wouldn't stop. _Is this it..?_ "Roy…"

"What?" Mustang was still crying-he couldn't help it.

"Put the last circle…on my forehead…"

"No…"

"Please...I love you…Roy…"

He took one of Hughes's knives and cut his skin, then using his own blood to put the circle on his love. That made them one, somehow…

Ed closed his eyes and his breathing became shallow.

"Ed! Just hold on….please…"

His eyes cracked open slightly and he smiled up at Roy. "Love….you…."Then hiseyes slipped closed once again and after a moment, his breathing stopped completely.

"Ed…" Mustang shook his shoulders gently. "Ed…c'mon…breathe…" The tears fell down onto the small alchemist, but he hardly noticed. "You…you always do this to me…breathe, Ed…" Hughes and everyone else had tears dripping down their faces as well…some people looked away. "Ed…please…" Roy broke completely and held Ed's body close, crying into his blonde hair. "God dammit, Ed! Why! Why…we were supposed to…to…be together…for…ever…"

A second later, blue light surrounded Ed's body and the transmutation circles glowed. Not more than a moment later, his body disappeared in a blinding light.

"Ed…Ed!" Maes took a hold of Mustang and held him in hopes to calm the poor man-his best friend. Roy struggled, but eventually just cried into Hughes's shirt. "Ed…"

"Shh…"

"H-He's not gone…he's not…w-we'll go home…and…and he'll be there…right? Maes?"

"Shh…" He refused to look Roy in the eye as the tears cascaded down his cheeks. They were surrounded by death.

"Ed…come back…please come back…"


	23. As It Should Have Been

**Okay, this is the last chapter. ((cries)) I hope you guys loved this as much as I did, and I'm starting on my next FMA story tomorrow, so look for it very soon, okay? I made this chapter nice and long. Any questions or anything-review them or email. Love and cookies! (Don't forget to review!)**

**Aku-chan**

* * *

Chapter 23: As It Should Have Been

No one moved for the longest time, but, eventually, they felt it was time to depart. Then it was only Winry, Pinako, Marco, Maes, and Roy. All still crying-still unbelieving.

Hughes continued to pat Roy's back. "Hey, buddy…how about I take you home?"

"Home…?

"Yeah…" He looked to Winry and Pinako. "You two can get to a hotel alright?"

"I'll drive them." Marco offered.

"Roy..? Do you want to stay at my home instead? So you don't have to be…ah…"

"…alone?" It was barely a whisper. Hughes nodded. "No…I'd rather be…alone."

"Winry! Colonel!" It came from fairly far away, but it was unmistakenably a young man's voice.

Roy automatically jumped up, hope so obvious in his eyes. "Ed..?"

But when they turned to look, a young boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes ran towards them, waving and laughing.

"Al…?" Winry stared. "It's Al!" She ran to him and they hugged. "You're human again!"

"Nii-san must have done it! He got the stone!" He noticed everyone look down, and Mustang was crying all over again, his hopes crushed. "…where's Nii-san…?"

"He…he's gone, Al…"

"Gone?" Al looked confused. "Where did he go?" And then he noticed a dead Hoenheim. "Father! What's going on here!"

"Al…" Hughes sighed and looked away as well. "Ed absorbed the Philosopher's Stone…and it killed him. He sacrificed himself…to bring you back."

Al's eyes widened in shock. "No…no…"

Mustang held onto Maes tightly and cried onto his shirt again. Hughes still tried to comfort him.

"Nii-san must still be inside the gate! We have to save him! We need another Philosopher's Stone!"

Pinako stepped forward. "There is no way to get one. Al, come with us…you can transmutate our house back, correct? Then you can stay with us. We need to bury your father…and brother." Al cried, but he followed Pinako and Winry tried to comfort him.

"Oh, wait! I'll give you a ride to the train station!" Marco went after them.

"Come on, Roy…" Hughes helpedMustang up and walked with him all the way tohis house.

* * *

"You sure you don't want me to stay? Or you want to come with me?"

"I'll be…fine." Roy fingered the small, sharp dagger in his pocket-the same one Hughes gave him to draw Ed's last transmutation circle.

Hughes frowned. "Don't tell me that. After you killed just those two doctors you were about to shoot yourself. After the war you wanted to die…now the love of your life di-"

"DON'T SAY IT!…please…I don't want to think about it…"

"Okay…just…stay alive, Roy."

"Yeah…"

Hughes pulled him into an awkward, but reassuring hug. "You'll be alright…"

"Yeah…"

"I'll be calling you." And with that, Hughes left him to be by himself.

"Thanks…Maes…"

* * *

Hughes seemed to call everyday, which wasn't so bad-though Roy knew it was to check and see if he was still alive. On the second day…

"Well, uh…tomorrow is Hoenheim and Ed's…funeral. You're coming, right?"

"…yeah."

"It's in Resembul…I'll meet you there. Wear your military uniform." _Click._

Roy looked into a mirror for the first time in weeks. His hair was dirty and messed up, his eyes had bags under them, and he just generally looked like a mess. "I'm pathetic…" He stepped into the bathroom, stripped off his clothes and washed himself carelessly. _I don't care…I can never care again. Where are you, Ed? You said you wouldn't leave…that we'd always be together. I saw how you looked at me when your father told you to promise not to let me down. But as soon as that cursed stone was in you…you knew what you wanted-needed-to do. I'm…selfish. I wanted my own happiness more than I wanted your brother back. But you, Ed…you've always been selfless. You sacrificed yourself for him…so I will sacrifice myself…to… _He broke down again and cried.

After his shower, he dressed in his Military uniform(the one he had that was still clean) and sat down on his bed. He had yet to sleep since it happened. He knew he couldn't sleep in this bed again. _Ed…weren't you just here with me? Weren't we just sleeping here-in this bed? _He spotted a sock on the floor, much too small for his own feet. After picking it up, he realized it must be one of Ed's that had been left behind in the hurry. That got him crying all over again, for the whole night. There was no sleeping anyways. And at the break of dawn, he left for the train station, walking.

* * *

When the train reached Central, though it was still fairly early, Maes and his family boarded the train. They sat with Roy as soon as they spotted him.

"Ah, I knew you'd be on this train!" Hughes sat next to his friend. "Here, have some breakfast-I bet you haven't eaten."

"I'm not hungry, Maes…" Mustang stared out the window.

"But if you don't eat, you'll starve."

"…yeah."

"Mommy…" Elysia-chan tugged on her mother's sleeve. "What's wrong with Papa's friend?"

"Shh…he's very sad, Elysia…"

"How come?"

"…he lost a friend…"

"Ooooh…" She leaned forward and poked Mustang's knee. He looked at her sadly and she whispered. "I'm sorry you lost your friend…" Roy nodded and looked back to the window, a tear slipping down his cheek.

* * *

When the service ended, everyone(a lot of military people, including everyone who had been there when Ed died) went back to Pinako's house for refreshments. Roy stayed behind and no one stopped him. Since there was no body, everyone had put something in for him. Roy had put in the sock, and although it may have seemed stupid to anyone else, he understood.

He sat himself down in front of Ed's grave, behind the mountain of flowers. "I guess…this is it, huh?" He waited-wished-prayed-hoped with all his might and being that a familiar annoyed voice would yell 'No you stupid Colonel! This isn't the end!' But it never came. "You've really left me, Edward?" Tears dripped down his face. "Then…I'll join you, soon. I won't make you be…alone. You wouldn't want it and it's…selfish. But…please welcome me back with open arms…"

He heard someone come up behind him, and he wiped away the offending tears.

"Um…excuse me…" He recognized the child's voice.

"Yes, Elysia?"

"Papa sent me with Den to find you. He wanted me to tell you…um…" She thought for a moment. "Oh! That you should come back and he saved you food!"

"…thank you. I'll be back…in a moment."

"Okay…don't take too long, or Papa will worry!" And with that she walked back towards the house with the dog. It was getting dark, not that Roy cared.

"Ed…I love you. I'll be with you soon. I don't want to be…alone…" He stood and walked back towards the house.

Inside he had something to drink and a little to eat, but that was all. Hughes offered again if Roy wanted to stay with him, and again he said no.

* * *

They took the train back together, with Hughes getting off a few stops before Mustang.

"Will you be alright…?"

"I built a theory on human transmutation once…remember?"

"Roy…don't…it won't work…"

"I know…"

Hughes sighed. "If there's anything I can do for you…you know to call…" Hughes then followed his wife and daughter off the train.

He felt the train jerk and start moving again; heading towards his home-his death. But he wasn't scared. _Ed…_

* * *

The next day, he had decided that using his gun would be best. At least it would be over quickly, painlessly. But every time Hughes called he lost his nerve. Two days later, Maes had some 'big news' for him.

"The military is being taken over by whoever-basically, it doesn't rule everything anymore.

"I suppose that's good."

"Good?"

"A homunculus was running it."

"About that…"

"Hm?"

"All of the Homunculi have vanished. "

"I see…"

"How have you been doing…?"

"I'm fine."

"Fine?"

"That's what I said." Mustang had had quite a lot of visitors. Al had even been one of them. They never stayed for long, though. Roy was a mess and they could all see it when they looked at him. "I'll…speak with you later."

"Roy, wait-" _Click._

Mustang had the urge to die, then, but still couldn't. _What's holding me back? Don't tell me I'm still hoping he'll come back…? I'm so pathetic…_But there was a knock on his door. With a sigh, he went and opened it.

"…Scar?"

"Yes…I have come to tell you something."

"Envy said he killed you…"

Scar quirked an eyebrow. "Not likely." He narrowed his eyes. "I see you haven't been taking care of yourself-but that isn't my problem. I used wanted to tell you…that I misjudged you and Edward Elric. Even as state alchemists…you are not bad people." That said, he turned and disappeared before Roy could stop him.

Scar was never seen again.

_

* * *

_

Roughly three days later(he was losing track), he decided, no matter what, he was going to die. It had been at least a week-there was no reason to keep Ed waiting. It had even started to rain…but Hughes called again.

"Hello?"

"How's it going, Roy?"

"…good, for once."

"Really? That's gre-"

"I know where Ed is now, Maes."

"…what?"

"I know where Ed is…I'm going to go to him now."

"Roy, Ed is-"

"Dead-I know. Goodbye, Maes…"

"Roy-No! Don't do this! Roy!" _Click_.

The sound of Hughes voice begging him echoed within his head, but he had made up his mind. He sat on the bed, gun in hand, but there was banging on the door.

"Roy! Roy! You idiot! Let me in!" The voice was young and sounded vaguely familiar, but not really. It couldn't be Marco-so who else did Hughes know? He shrugged and went to see who it was, just to humor himself. However, when he opened the door, two arms were around him faster than he could blink.

Mustang pulled away roughly. "Who the hell-" His words caught in his throat. Before him stood a boy, only a few inches shorter than he was, with blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail. This boy was soaked-but was wearing a black trench coat with red symbols on it. Roy rubbed his eyes. Without any sleep, surely he was delusional. "…Ed?"

"It's me! Roy…I thought I'd never get back-"

"It's…impossible…you died…we had your funeral..." He blinked a few more times. "You're not Ed…"

The boy stared at him for a moment. "...you had my funeral? ...And yes, I AM Ed!"

"No…Ed was this tall…" Roy showed the boy with his hand.

"I AM NOT A BEAN GOD DAMMIT!"

"No, YOU aren't…but…Ed was…" Tears came to his eyes.

"Roy…it's me…" He stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around the older man. "It makes sense you can't tell…it's been three years…"

"T-Three years…?"

"Well, yeah…I'm 20 now…"

"Ed…it's only been a week…"

"A WEEK!" When Roy nodded Ed just stared at him. "How else would I grow taller-" He thought about it for a moment. "So one week's time on this side of the gate…it three years time on the other side?"

"Are you saying…"

"I was on the other side of the gate! I wasn't dead!"

Roy was crying now, but from happiness. "And…your arm and leg…?"

Ed held out both his flesh hands. "No auto mail!" But then he frowned. "What about…Al?"

"He's back…you saved him."

He smiled and sighed with relief. "I can't wait to see him again!" He put his hand to Roy's cheek. "It's been three years since I've seen you…since I've touched you like this…"

"How did you get back…?"

Ed grinned. "Let's save story time for another day…"

He pulled Roy back into the bedroom…for a night that they would never forget.


	24. AN

OMG WHAT! ANOTHER CHAPTER! No, sadly not. However,I come baring good news!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

For everyone who wished for a bit better editing and yummier lemon scenes, I'm granting your wish. I can now be found on AFF where I am reposting this story with the afformentioned changes. My author name on there is shinigamiakumu and my pen name is Aku-chan. So far, I have only gotten to the first chapter of this story, but I can assure you I'll be continuing ASAP. So please stop by somtime, and feel free to tell me if there was anything you thought should be edited throughout the story.

P.S. For those who don't know what AFF is, that's the adultfanfiction website.


End file.
